Eternos
by Fuyu No Yami
Summary: La deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba sólo más allá de mi alcance, cuán dulce e inocente eras. Si pudiera cruzar mi noche en el sol…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad original del autor **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aviso Importante:** Los personajes de Sayuri y Tsubaki son personajes creados por mi, posiblemente en capítulos siguientes se tendrá una personalidad un poco OCC por parte de los personajes pero serán escasas esas apariciones OCC. las frases que se pondrán son fragmentos de canciones así que siempre cuando utilice una diré la canción y cantante o banda a la que pertenece. El siguiente fragmento de canción de de Vamps ¨Vampire's love¨

* * *

 **Eternos**

La deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba sólo más allá de mi alcance, cuán dulce e inocente eras.

Si pudiera cruzar mi noche en el sol…

Hagoromo comenzó a comprender que el camino hacia la paz llevaría más tiempo del que disponía en este mundo. Por eso, decidió impartir su sabiduría por el mundo con sus viajes con ello también impartió el Ninshū su más grande creación ya que eran los conjuntos de enseñanzas que el profesaba para que los humanos se entendieran los unos a otros y compartir sentimientos mutuos, en unos de sus tantos viajes Hagoromo procreo dos hijos, Indra y Ashura. Su hijo mayor, Indra, quien heredó los poderosos ojos fue considerado un genio, haciendo que su camino fuera muy solitario y llegando a la conclusión que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. Su hijo menor, Ashura, quien heredó el cuerpo, era todo lo contrario al hermano mayor. Ashura nunca hacia nada bien, pero con gran esfuerzo, entrenamiento y hacer amigos en el camino se volvió tan fuerte como su hermano, comprendiendo que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz.

Hagoromo al ver la práctica y la perseverancia de su hijo menor antes de morir eligió un sucesor para que profesara el Ninshū, el cual Indra creía que estaba por hecho que su padre lo elegiría a el puesto que era el mejor en todo pero, en el lecho de muerte de Hagoromo el dio su dictamen y el sucesor era Asura su hijo menor por que el realmente había comprendido el significado del Ninshū mientras que Indra no lo entendía, eso provoco que en Indra brotaran sentimientos de odio y venganza contra su hermano menor.

Al tener esos sentimientos el hermano de su padre Zetsu Nagro, lo ínsito a que luchara con su hermano para que recuperará lo que le correspondía por derecho de legitimidad al ser el primer descendiente eh hijo genio de su padre lo que causo que Indra tomara en cuenta y enfrentara a su hermano.

—Por Favor Indra no compliques las cosas— dijo Asura intentando solucionar las cosas por medio de las palabras.

—Tú, me quitaste todo lo que me pertenecía— respondió Indra con odio y firmeza.

—Indra yo no te quite nada— menciono llevando la contraria a la respuesta de su hermano mayor. — Por favor, hermano podemos hacer todo junto no es necesario que luchemos.

El escuchar eso Indra se sintió incrédulo y dio un salto hacia atrás lanzado kunais de esa forma comenzando su batalla contra Ashura.

Dos grandes poderes se enfrentaban, dos diferentes ideales se enfrentaban al igual que diferentes sentimientos se enfrentaban, todo en ellos dos era diferente no había nada en que compararlos uno se enfrentaba a la vida con soledad mientras que otro se enfrentaba a la vida acompañado de gente que lo respetaba y admiraba, su sentido de vida era descomunalmente contrario, uno era regido por la luna, la soledad y la oscuridad en cambio el otro era regido por el sol, el acompañamiento y la luz.

Era tanto su poder que en un ataque desesperado de los dos hermanos colisionaron magnitudes de poder colosal que los encerró en una esfera obscura que en unos tantos segundos estallo haciendo que Ashura tanto como Indra fueran lanzados a grandes kilómetros de distancia.

Indra fue lanzado al lado derecho en donde se encontraban grandes hectáreas de bosques y riachuelos que desembocaban a lagos con aguas caudalosas, Zetsu al tomar en cuenta hacia la dirección a la que iba Indra se movió rápidamente para aquella dirección en el cual Indra caería inconsciente con insuficiente chakra en su cuerpo. Indra antes de caer al suelo inconsciente Zetsu subió del subsuelo e hizo una masa con su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de Indra, al caer Indra directamente hacia él se hizo un pequeño cráter el cual hizo que Zetsu regresara al subsuelo y dejo a Indra en el bosque inconsciente y con poco chakra.

Al amanecer cerca del riachuelo se encontraba en muchacha quien estaba pescando o eso era lo que parecía al terminar de pescar, ella camino unos pequeños kilómetros adentrándose un poco más al bosque para conseguir algunas plantas y hierbas guardando todo en una pequeña canasta que tenía un lazo para poder llevarla de forma cruzada apoyada en su pequeño hombro, cada vez que se adentraba al bosque podía ver que una parte había algunos árboles caídos y un cráter al ver eso ella corrió hacia ese lugar y encontró a un hombre dentro del cráter y a su vez del suelo salía masa negra que estaba tomando forma.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto Zetsu en forma amenazadora. —Tu cara demuestra miedo y sorpresa.

—Eh… yo— intento responder la muchacha intentando acercarse a Indra. —Él está herido podría ayudarle.

—No es tan necesario— Zetsu se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo de Indra. —Él es alguien extremadamente fuerte no podrá morir.

— ¿Qué?, de verdad usted está hablando en serio— replico y se acercó sin importarle que Zetsu estuviera enfrente de Indra. —No me importa quién sea usted, el merece que lo ayude.

Cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de tomar el brazo de Indra para ponerlo de pie Zetsu se lo impido tomando su brazo y apretándolo para que no se acercara más a Indra de lo que era debido, ella al notar ese apretón le dio una mirada feroz que sostenía con la cara más honesta al querer solo ayudarlo eso hizo que Zetsu lo notara y que por un momento se preguntó ¿Qué podría hacer esta chiquilla insignificante con Indra? Ella era alguien del cual no podría preocuparse si le hiciera algo a Indria no es alguien que podría interponerse entre los asuntos de ellos así que soltó lentamente el brazo de la muchacha y dejo que levantara a Indra.

—Yo podría ayudarte, no eres alguien con una buena resistencia eres demasiado pequeña— recalco burlonamente Zetsu. —Indra es alguien que podría moverse en el trascurso del camino y podría caer y golpearse.

—Indra— susurro al tenerlo completamente de pie enfrente de ella. —No te preocupes a pesar de ser pequeña como tú lo dices realmente tengo una buena resistencia —finalizo con una dulce sonrisa. —Solo necesito que cuides mi canasta.

Se quitó la canasta donde llevaba todas esas cosas las cuales eran esenciales en su vida diaria y se la entregó a Zetsu, el solo la miro con molestia mientras que ella acomodaba a Indra para llevarlo a cuestas a su casa, cuando iban caminando en un parpadeo Zetsu desapareció y ella se quedó solo en la bosque con un hombre el cual solo sabía su nombre.

—Conque te llamas Indra— dijo algo cansada. —Mi nombre es Sayuri, disculpa por no haberte dicho mi nombre antes de llevarte de esta forma— Sayuri se rio un poco ya que sabía que Indra no podía escucharla. —Indra, ¿Por qué viajas con alguien tan malhumorado como ese compañero tuyo? — Cuestiono a Indra quien estaba en estado inconsciente. — ¿Cuál será su nombre?

—Su… nombre es Zetsu— Indra hablo pausadamente por lo cansado que estaba. —Tu voz es algo molesta.

— ¡Eh! — Sayuri paro en seco al escuchar la voz de Indra. — ¿Me has estado escuchando todo este tiempo?

—Todo este tiempo tu voz ha sido fastidiosa— respondió. —Quiero que me bajes.

—No puedo, no eres capaz de moverte—movió sus brazos para sostener mejor a Indra. —No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a casa.

—Hmmm

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Sayuri pudo hablar con Indra, ya que él se quedó un poco dormido. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta Zetsu apareció de repente haciendo que Sayuri se asustara y gritara un poco.

—No haga eso, por favor—pido como favor un poco asustada. — ¿Podría abrir la puerta?

—Claro—respondió cortante y abrió la puerta. —Espero no volver a asustarte.

—No lo…—respondió volteando en donde estaba Zetsu. — ¡No esta!, diablos como hace eso—dijo sorprendida con sus brazos cansados. —Tengo que dejarte en un lugar.

Su casa no era tan grande pero tampoco era tan pequeña, era de un tamaño intermedio. Ella vivía sola y no tenía con quien compartir su casa fue por eso que remplazo algunos muebles con estantes donde se encontraban plantas y frascos. También con pocos libros ya que no le alcanzaba para comprar todos esos libros que ella ansiaba con tanto fervor. Intento abrir la puerta de su cuarto, batallo un poco pero si pudo lograr, bajo a Indra con mucho cuidado y lo recostó en su cama. Lo miraba intensamente y tomo un mecho de su cabello era negro pero no un negro normal si no un negro intenso como la noche pero brillante como como las estrellas en el firmamento, al mirarlo se encontraba con cada facción de su cara eran finas pero masculinas, tenía una piel blanca que le quedaba tan bien, era un hombre guapo muy atractivo tanto que aria que mujeres de muchos lugares del mundo vinieran a su casa para solo admirarlo.

—Tengo que curarte—dijo posando su mano en su frente para tomar la temperatura. —Posiblemente tengas fiebres—retiro su mano y lo volvió a mirar. —Preparare algo, espero que lo tomes.

Salió del cuarto y volvió a la sala en donde estaban todos esos estantes con plantas, ella tomo unas de esos estantes, con la mirada busco su canasta y si allí estaba en su mesita comino hacia allá y saco otras plantas. Las puso en agua para hacer un té, mientras hacía eso iba a otros estantes y saco una botellita de miel para endulzar el té ya que era muy amargo y con eso también saco una cera de abeja eh hizo un bálsamo para curar esas heridas superficiales y si llegaba a tener unas internas tendría que hacer todo lo posible para tratar de curarlas.

—Voy a pasar— dijo pero no recibió respuesta o respingón por parte de él. —Indra…—su nombre para ella era imponente con tan solo decirlo sentía que se lo decía a un dios. —Por favor, despierta.

Se acercó y volvió a poner su mano en la frente de aquel hombre quien estaba estallando de calentura, algo la sorprendió e hizo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Indra le había tomado la muñeca y abrió los ojos mirándola sin cólera y sin agrado, sin ningún sentimiento que leer en esos ojos, unos ojos grandes y encantadores, tan negros como el carbón y tan relucientes y brillantes como diamantes, esos ojos negros que se posaban ante Sayuri eran un mar de encanto, eran tan enigmáticos que Sayuri sintió una gran posesión hacia ellos, no deseaba que nadie más los mirara.


	2. Chapter 2

—Indra—dijo sorprendida y sonrojada Sayuri. —Despertaste, toma es un té que prepare.

Indra soltó la muñeca de Sayuri, se sentó en la cama y tomo el té cuando lo bebía sintió un dolor pulsante y llevo sus manos indirectamente a ese lugar como para no sentir tanto dolor, Sayuri vio eso era lo que más se temía una herida interna, ella era una chica común no poseía chakra como sus amigas, en cambio ellas no sabían cómo controlar el chakra que les dio la Diosa Kaguya, entonces Sayuri gracias a los pocos libros que leía les decía como perfeccionar esos chakras inestables y para nada tranquilos.

—Son las costillas—Sayuri intento tocar a Indra pero este dio un respingón dando señal a que no se acercara—Tendré que hablarle a Yuna, ¿Puedo ponerte este ungüento para las heridas superficiales?

No dio respuesta, se quitó el cinturón negro que sostenía su túnica blanca sin previo aviso y sin nada que decir su túnica había desaparecido, haciendo descubrir un cuerpo tan masculino que Sayuri tuvo que desviar la mirada, por un momento maldijo haber dicho eso, a pensar de que tenía amigos y se las lastimaban por no ser cuidadosos ellos no provocaban tal reacción ante ella. Volvió a mirar a Indra era un hombre muy bello su cuerpo estaba trabajado por mucho entrenamiento que tuvo en su infancia y adolescencia pero no exageraba al tener tanto musculo, era un cuerpo endiosado no era escuálido y sin forma pero no era musculoso y brusco, era algo intermedio era delgado y se hacía notar sus músculos de una manera fina, Sayuri dejo de pensar esas cosas y puso el ungüento sobre la piel de Indra lo frotaba con movimientos circulares y torpes al pensar que en frente de ella tenía un hombre endemoniadamente hermosos.

—Pondre algo… en tus costillas y en la espalda.

—Hmp…

 _Cuán dulce e inocentes eras._

—Termine—no miraba a Indra ya que se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. —Ahora tendré que llamare a Yuna.

— ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto y Sayuri lo miro directamente a los ojos de los cuales se enamoró en un instante.

—Ella es mi amiga—miro el botecito en donde está el ungüento. —Y creo que mi alumna también.

— ¿Alumna? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Si mi alumna—respondió orgullosa y con una sonrisa brillante y hermosa. —Pronto veras por él por qué y te sorprenderás.

Puso su mano derecha sobre la de Indra, el no dijo nada y solo miro el gesto por parte de Sayuri.

 _Cuán dulce eras._

Sayuri salió del cuarto y dejo solo a Indra, no se esperaba que esa chiquilla molesta tuviera una alumna tampoco no creía que era un persona que poseía un perfecto control de chakra pero de lo que si estaba seguro con lo poco que le explico era que tenía una mente brillante, saber que el chakra podía acelerar el proceso de reconstrucción de células era algo muy avanzado y eso nunca lo escucho en las enseñanzas de su padre, sin lugar a dudas Sayuri era alguien muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, miro su brazo tanto como su torso ese ungüento que hizo realmente estaba actuando rápido estaba desapareciendo el dolor sin lugar a dudas. Aunque Sayuri le prohibió levantarse de la cama por que podría lastimarse más sus costillas hizo caso omiso por fin pudo sentir el suelo bajo las plantas de los pies, recorrió el cuarto no era un cuarto llamativo pero tampoco era feo, era simple como a la persona que le pertenecía pero sin lugar a dudas era muy cálido como si te estuviera abrazando.

Sayuri estaba preocupada por las herida internas de Indra realmente un su ser antes de que Indra despertara esperaba que no tuviera ninguna herida pero por desgracia si la tenía, eso hizo que se clavara agujas con veneno en su corazón ella no era capaz de ayudarlo, no sería capaz de nada ya que era una chica tan común tan simple alguien que no puede darse mucho lugar en ese mundo que estaba lleno de personas que poseían chakra, cuando era pequeña pensaba que ella y sus padres estaban maldecidos al no tener chakra y fue por eso que se dedicó exclusivamente de cuidar de las personas enfermas o que se lastimaban ella con su brillante mente y haciendo uso de las plantas la mayoría de las veces los salvaba y eso le reconfortaba mucho al no poseer chakra ella podía ser útil en ese mundo.

—Yuna—le hablo haciendo que la chica volteara. —Necesito ayuda, es algo urgente.

— ¿Ayuda? —pregunto pero era algo mas como para ella misma, vio a Sayuri su expresión no era la misma de siempre y mucho menos cuando tenía a alguien que se lastimaba. —Claro.

—Gracias.

Yuna dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Sayuri, esta empezó a caminar y por instinto ella la siguió su casa, sus casas no estaban tan retiradas de echo vivían muy cerca y eso les favorecía a las dos. Yuna era su amiga de infancia ella siempre estaba con Sayuri, Yuna tenía un sentimiento hacia ella muy grande la quería como su pequeña hermana pero también la protegía como su madre, Yuna sabia de lo acomplejada que se sentía Sayuri al no tener chakra además se ha quejado siempre de su cabello, su frente y ojos desde pequeña pero cuando fue creciendo con el apoyo que ella le daba a Sayuri se volvió más segura de sí misma, Yuna tenía la esperanza de que si Sayuri conocía alguien que le llenara el corazón de sentimientos hermosos ella se daría cuanta de lo hermosa que es.

—Entra rápido—Sayuri la había sacado de sus pensamientos. —Rápido, rápido.

—Oye, no me presiones—dijo indignada Yuna. — ¿Qué es lo que te tiene impaciente?

—No hables mucho—dijo al momento de poner su mano en la boca de Yuna para que no omitiera ningún sonido. —No le gusta el ruido, creo que tampoco le gustan las mujeres que hablan mucho.

¿Mujeres que hablan mucho?, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?, que acaso tenía en su casa una persona muy testaruda o tal vez una persona mayor que se irritaba fácilmente, eso a Yuna le colmaba la paciencia ella era una persona que hablaba mucho y se quejaba eso era lo que le molestaba que Sayuri siempre le hablara cuando hay personas no tan agradables con las que podría conversar. Sayuri toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta la abrió y entro con Yuna tomada de la mano, fue en ese momento que los ojos de Yuna se abrieron enormemente al ver que no era una persona mayor si no un hombre joven muy atractivo que hizo que Yuna se le enrojeciera las mejillas.

—Ella es Yuna, mi amiga.

—La alumna.

— ¿La qué?

—Alumna.

—Yuna es una larga historia—la tomo de los hombros y le sonrió de una sonrisa tensa. —Vamos a curar a Indra.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto despreocupada.

—Sus costillas están rotas—la tomo de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos y acerco un poco su cara a la de ella. —Ahora más que nunca te necesito.

—Está bien, solo que aléjate un poco—desvió su mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Indra, las mirada algo fastidiado tal vez Sayuri había hecho lo mismo con el acercarse más de lo debido.

Sayuri soltó la mano de su amiga y fue directo a Indra ella lo miro y este vio que tenía que regresar a la cama en donde se encontraba desde que llego a esa casa, regreso y se volvió a recostar, se quitó el cinto negro y se quitó la túnica, Sayuri intento no volver a verlo y miro a Yuna la cual dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Es en serio—dijo Yuna cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus puños en frente de sus manos. — ¿Por qué fue Sayuri la que te encontró y no yo?

— ¡Yuna!—respondió alterada por el comentario de su amiga. —No digas esas cosas, puedes incomodar a Indra—este no hizo nado o dijo algo solo llevo su brazo a la frente. —Recuerdas a lo que te traje verdad, Yuna.

—Solo dije lo que es verdad—se acercó a Indra y puso sus manos sobre torso. —Estoy lista.

—Está bien—Sayuri se puso seria. —Bien Yuna concéntrate y concentra tu chakra en tus palmas—Sayuri también puso sus manos extendidas y Yuna la veía divertida volvió a ver sus palmas y cerró los ojos y concentro el chakra en sus manos. —Genial Yuna lo estás haciendo realmente genial.

—Yo siempre soy genial frentesota—abrió sus ojos y vio que tenía una buena cantidad de chakra en sus manos y era espectacular esta vez no sentía que se le cortaba el flujo de chakra.

Indra miraba de reojo lo que hacia la castaña era impresionante, tenía la capacidad de concentrar chakra en sus manos y con eso respondía la pregunta de ¿Qué era lo asombroso para traer a su amiga?, era asombroso saber que aquella chiquilla con cabello extraño hiciera que sus amigos tuvieran esas técnicas, realmente era una mente brillante con un mar de trucos que aria que cualquiera se sorprendiera hasta su padre, acelerar la reconstrucción de células era algo que nadie se había puesto en pensar pero Sayuri lo había hecho ella avanzaba con gran medida a en ese mundo.

—Sayuri—interrumpió Yuna los pensamientos de Indra. —Siento que mi flujo de chakra se está inhabilitando.

— ¡Que! —su corazón de desasía al escuchar eso. —No puede ser.

Por un repentico acto irracional y estúpido Sayuri puso sus manos junto a las de Yuna y repentinamente sentía que volvía el flujo de chakra, Yuna no sabía que fue lo que paso, o que fue lo que hizo su amiga pero volvía a tener chakra.

—Sayuri—la miro sorprendida. — ¿Qué…?

Se retiró y cayó al suelo, no sabía que había hecho pero sintió lo mismo que Yuna.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que fue la primera vez que Yuna hizo eso, constantemente las dos chicas hacían la misma técnica cada día para estar segura que las costillas de Indra estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, y lo lograron salvaron a Indra y este a duras penas les dio las gracias, él no estaba acostumbrado a dar gracias y no que él era el que las recibía y hacia que su ego y orgullo aumentaran considerablemente. Durante el tiempo que cuidaban de él había escuchado que Yuna quería crear una técnica y no solo una técnica sencilla si no una impresionante, lo que ella quería era controlar las mentes de los demás, transferir la de ella a la de otra persona posicionarse de ella y destruirla, le agrada la idea y probablemente le dijera que la ayudaba por las insistencias cotidianas de Sayuri. Pero tenía algo que hacia retroceder el sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo que poco a poco le construía Sayuri con sus amigos y con la gente del pueblo, Indra sentía que se tenía que ir o haría algo malo para ganarse el odio de todos.

—Indra—lo llamaron desde la puerta pero esta no se abría. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si—respondió cortante

Lo tenía que hacer ahora o si no se arrepentiría de no hacerlo cuando tendía la oportunidad tenida en sus manos. El día paso el agua que estaba el riachuelo, Sayuri salía y regresaba de la casa pero al estar anocheciendo ella regreso a casa y fue al cuarto, abrió la puerta y no estaba Indra, no había nada sintió que su mundo se hacía añicos, salió rápidamente de su casa. Corrió sin tener una dirección exacta solo siguió su instinto siguió su corazón el cual le decía que por ese camino encontraría a Indra, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y de repente él está allí caminando despreocupado muy quitado de la pena, que acaso no veía que ella estaba al borde de la desesperación.

—Indra—grito con la voz entre cortada aguantando sus ganas de echarse a llorar a mares—Indra.

Volvió a gritar por segunda vez, el por fin le dio la cara con una mirada fría sin sentimientos, sin nada de luz que regalarle en esa noche, allí estaba esa muchacha que lo había salvado de morir, que le regalaba sonrisas calidad e inocentes, que hacia tenerle curiosidad por ese cabello largo y lacio de color blanco bajando hasta las puntas de color rosa pálido. No quería verla, que quería ver como ella se desmoronaba ante su partida.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestiono haciendo que sus lágrimas fueran visibles. —Sé que soy molesta y degradable para ti, pero por favor no te vayas. No te vayas te lo suplico, sé que probablemente no sepa mucho de ti con el poco que hemos estados juntos en casa, tal vez no te agrade la forma de ser de mis amigos o de las personas del pueblo, pero para ellos—trago saliva y respiro. —Te has vuelto alguien muy importante como lo eres para mí, por favor quédate conmigo haré todo lo posible para que te sientas cómodo, para que sientas toda esa calidez que te brinda la gente, para poder trasmitirte mis sentimientos.

Indra no dijo nada y sus ojos se tornaron rojos tan rojos como la tinta de los labios de Yuna, era la primera vez que Sayuri veía esos ojos los miraba tanto que hizo que se sintiera mareada y caería, Indra impidió eso y la tomo saltando por los arboles llegaron a la casa y la deposito en la cama. La miro, no podía dejarla algo lo frenaba y no sabía lo que era, se acercó y acaricio la frente de Sayuri se quedaría con ella.

 _Probablemente no se todo sobre ti, y aun así te encontré entre millones de personas. No tengo pruebas, pero realmente eso es lo que pienso. No podemos estar juntos si peleamos por tonterías, si no podremos ser nosotros mismos. Entonces nuestros sentimientos no tiene sentido._

— _Konayuki, Remioromen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso importante **:** Pequeño momento OOC de Indra, bueno eso pienso yo. Díganme por favor si estoy equivocada o si estoy en lo correcto. **

**Sin mas me despido, espero que les agrade. Si es así comparte la historia para que mas personas la lean.**

 **De ante mano, gracias por leer. Darte ese pequeño espacio para leer una historia que tal vez no sea la mejor en trama o la mejor escrita pero espero que te des cuenta de mi dedicación y amor en cada palabra para poder llevar una historia con un personaje fabuloso el cual es Indra [por el momento] y Sayuri un personaje que creer especialmente para Indra.**

* * *

Despertó aturdida con dolor de cabeza, cansada y adolorida, no recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la noche anterior solo en su mente había ojos de color rojo intenso sabían de quienes eran, sabía que esos ojos le habían provocado eso. Se levantó y quedo sentada en su cama mirando la ventana cuando hizo eso provoco que el dolor de cabeza aumentara y tapara con su boca para no soltar un grito, su cerebro pulsaba y pulsaba no la dejaban prensar bien pero sabía que tenía que encontrar a Indra. Se volteo a la dirección de la puerta y puso su pies sobre el suelo se levantó y lo miro estaba allí junto a la puerta sentado sobre el suelo dormido, Sayuri no lo podía creer Indra se encontraba en el mismo cuarto que ella, sienta las ganas inmensas de romper en llanto pero no lo hizo se acercó a él. Se puso de cuclillas y tomo su cara acariciándolo tan dulcemente que parecían roces dados por pétalos de lirios.

El corazón de Sayuri explotaba, explotaba con tantas emociones que quería ocultar pero su mirada se lo impedía, Indra estaba allí y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz pero a la vez triste porque sentía que se quedaba con ella por lastima. Tocaba la cara de Indra para estar segura que era verdad y que no estaba alucinando, lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto y Sayuri estaba segura de eso no necesitaba examinar su corazón cuando estaba con él, su corazón se aceleraba le palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que moriría al sentir eso, amaba todo de él, amaba su singular pero a la vez fría forma de expresarse, amaba esos ojos tan negros como el carbón y relucientes como diamantes tanto como amaba y temía a los nuevos ojos que le mostró ayer por la noche, amaba su forma tranquila y serena, amaba su inteligencia y su madures al tomar decisiones excepto la decisión que tomó ayer, amaba esa forma introvertida y algo penosa de él, amaba y le fascinaba su manera convencional, pero lo que más amaba, quería, adoraba y le fascinaba a la vez de él era algo que solo le otorgó a ella y era la confianza y eso era lo que más apreciaba Sayuri. Se dio cuenta que Indra lentamente despertaba y abría sus ojos ella no se inmuto al verlo, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente tratando de leer sus pensamientos hasta que Sayuri sonrió y empezaron a salir lágrimas.

—Indra.

La miraba, miraba esos ojos de los cuales salían lágrimas pero eso no le quitaba su hermosura y dulzura a esos ojos de color verde suave brillantes tan llamativos y resplandecientes como destellos en una oscura noche. La miraba y Sayuri también lo hacía con el hasta que lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que ella podía ocultando su cara en su pecho para que no lo pudiera ver.

—Sayuri—le hablo firmemente. —Estas mojando mi ropa

— ¿Eh?, cierto—se apartaba de el a la vez que se limpiaba sus lágrimas. —Perdóname

Pasaron varios días desde que ocurrió esa situación el cual Indra sentía comprometedora entre él y Sayuri, ese día sentía el corazón de Sayuri latir tan rápido que se hacía resonar por toda la casa y su cara al verlo siempre se tornaba roja y desviaba la mirada, no sabía que hacer no era bueno hablando y eso le estaba llegando a fastidiar un poco cuando estaba con Sayuri. Al tener esa situación con ella tuvo que aceptar sin renegar las insistencias que le hacía para que fuera maestro de Yuna al igual le ayudaba a los otros amigos de Sayuri y eso no le gustaba tanto ya que perdía mucho tiempo con ellos enseñándoles a controlar el chakra y sabiendo su naturaleza además de que enseñaba técnicas acorde de la naturaleza, Sayuri le dijo que todo lo que enseñaba debería tener un nombre ya que utilizaban chakra con ataques ofensivos y defensivos y fue así que los llamo _Jutsus,_ fue así que las enseñanzas de sus padre se tornaban a todo lo que él no quería el _Ninshu_ cambió radicalmente a _Ninjutsu_ como ahora todos los conocían.

—Ahora tendrás que soportar el poder de mis ojos—dijo firmemente Indra. —Si quieres controla la mente tendrás que ser rápida para escapar de jutsus como estos.

—Rápida—lo miraba desafiante. — ¿Qué tan rápida? —pregunto irónicamente. —Indra no trates de intimidarme, sabes que yo nunca te las pongo fácil.

—Debes ser mucho más rápida de lo que eres—la miraba con una sonrisa algo tétrica y siniestra. —Para escapar de mis _Genjutsu._

— ¿Genjutsus? —pregunto cuando notaba que los ojos de Indra se tornaron rojos.

Sayuri los miraba también vio los ojos de Indra sabía que con eso Yuna de una u otra manera estaba perdida y fue así su amiga ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de completar los sellos de manos y cayó en el genjutsu de Indra.

—Sayuri—hablaron a sus espalda y se espantó un poco

—Señor Zetsu—respondió apretando sus puños. —No haga eso, por favor.

—Necesito hablar contigo—la miro fijamente como si quisiera penetrar y llegar hasta el temor más profundo de Sayuri. —Sígueme—se adentró de nuevo a la tierra y Sayuri no sabía a donde seguirlo así que por un momento se quedó en el lugar en donde se encontraba. —Por aquí.

—Está bien—Sayuri camino vio que la llevaba más y más profundo al bosque no le preocupaba ya que ella se sabía ese bosque como la palma de su mano. — ¿De qué me quiere hablar?

—De Indra—se puso frente a ella. —Eso es algo malo de hablar.

—Claro que no—rió al demostrar inseguridad al tema. — ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar de Indra?

—Él tiene una maldición—se lo dijo cínica mente al odio. —Una maldición de odio.

— ¿Una maldición de odio—pregunto dando medio paso hacia atrás. —Indra no puede tener una maldición, mucho menos de odio—negaba con su cabeza. — ¡Él no puede tener tal maldición!

—Claro que puede, chiquilla estúpida—se lo dijo directo y sin miedo. —Su odio se acumula en todo su ser, no importa que interactúe contigo, él siempre va a pensar en su venganza.

— ¿Venganza? —Pregunto a pesar de que esa pregunta se la quería hacer a ella misma. —Por eso él se iba a ir, para vengarse. ¿De quién se quiere vengar?

—De su hermano—la tomo del mentón y rió tétrica mente—La historia no te interesa, así que no te interpongas en sus planes, podrías salir lastimada y esa sería una historia trágica la cual no queremos llevar en nuestras vidas, verdad Sayuri.

—Una venganza, una venganza—susurraba no podía creerlo, nunca se dio cuenta y eso le dolía mas en el alma. —Una venganza que está llena de odio, por alguien que es su hermano, alguien que lleva su misma sangre.

—Tal vez tú deberías odiar a ellos dos—le tocaba los hombros y desaparecía detrás bajando de nuevo al suelo. —Ellos son descendientes directos de la Diosa Kaguya—aparecía enfrente de Sayuri tocando sus mejillas viéndola con diversión al verla tan indefensa. —Sus nietos, Indra Otsusuki y Ashura Otsusuki

—Sus nietos—sentía que todo la daba vueltas recibió tanta información que no podía procesarlas bien. —Otsusuki—su corazón se le caía al suelo tenia las lágrimas a punto de salirse pero miro a Zetsu. —No puedo odiarlos. —en su cara se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa. —Yo tengo unos _jutsu_ más poderosos que el de ellos dos, el perdón y el amor—empezó a llorar sentía que su voz se le entrecortaba pero continuo. —Yo perdone a la Diosa Kaguya desde hace mucho tiempo, así que perdono a Indra y Ashura al ser Otsusuki, Amo a Indra, lo amo tanto que lo perdono todo lo malo que allá cometido con su hermano, lo amo tanto que yo quitare ese odio que tiene. Yo haré que sus días sean brillantes y felices. Por qué mi amor es más grande y fuerte que su odio.

Esas fueron sus palabras firmes y agresivas, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar mientras más se alejaba de Zetsu se sentía más segura de empezar acelerar el paso y finalmente salir corriendo del bosque, cuando corría sentía que sus lágrimas se quedaban estampadas en el césped y en los troncos de árboles, sus palabras podían traerle problemas en el futuro pero no le importó, si era por salvar al hombre que amaba haría que su amor fuera el caos más grande que tendrían las personas con chakras, no podrían vencerla si su amor le respaldaba todo su ser.

—Sayuri—grito Yuna. — ¿Qué te pasa?

No le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y rojos que no podía ver con claridad y se tropezó no hizo nada para levantarse y se quedó allí llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando llego la noche Indra regreso a la casa al ver que Sayuri no estaba en la habitación principal fue a la dirección en donde estaba el cuarto de Sayuri.

—Sayuri—toco la puerta pero no recibía respuesta. —Voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y la voy allí tirada en el piso, no sabía cómo reaccionar verla de ese modo no sabía que hacer así que hizo lo más lógico que podría hacer levantarla y ponerla en la cama lo más sutilmente para no despertarla. La levanto y la puso en la cama se acercó para tener en cuenta que no se encontraba en ese estado por el sake pero en vez de encontrar olor de sake vio que en su cara se marcaban el recorrido de lágrimas en todas sus mejillas había marcas de lágrimas, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué salió corriendo del bosque? Se preguntaba el mismo al tocar la mejilla derecha de Sayuri.

—Indra—hablaba dormida e Indra se dio cuenta de eso cuando tomo su túnica. —No te… vayas.

Indra quito la mano de Sayuri de su túnica y se quedó contemplando esa mano pequeña y delgada parecía tan frágil pero él sabía que era fuerte. Se sentó a lado de cama siguiendo sosteniendo la mano de Sayuri. La puso en su cara acariciándola con su nariz y sus labios oliendo su fragancia natural de lirios, ella era su pequeña flor, la sentía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejana que debía admitir que le agravaba sentir a Sayuri lo más cerca de él, en su corazón sentía que palpitaba más de lo normal no sabía a lo que se debía pero le fascinaba eso, él también podía sentir otras cosas que no fuera odio y sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón. Sayuri abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa de Indra.

 _Estoy conmovida por la sonrisa de mi amado. Y aunque tiemble, detenida por la tormenta. Quiero protegerte, aun si eso significa sacrificarlo todo. Usare mi fuerza para transformarlo en amor._

—Kataritsugu Koto, Chitose Hajime.


	4. Chapter 4

Agarrados de la mano así durmieron, por la noche Sayuri apretaba la mano de Indra y este despertaba veía que Sayuri tenía un mal sueño y solo le susurraba que todo estaba bien y ella volvía a tener una buena noche sin preocupaciones. Por la mañana Sayuri era la que se despertaba siempre más temprano que Indra cuando vio que sus manos estaban sujetadas e Indra estaba recostado al lado de la cama, eso le llenaba el corazón de ternura.

—Indra.

Por el mediodía Sayuri salió con Yuna al pueblo para comprar un par de cosas y pasar un tiempo de amigas, el entrenamiento con Indra era agotador y muy demandante a Yuna muy apenas le alcanzaba el tiempo para dormir y respirar, aunque nunca le ha gustado la forma tan militar y formal que Indra utilizaba para capacitarla con el _ninjutsu_ ella no podía renegar ya que a pesar de las constantes demandas de Indra era buen maestro y eso era lo que más le interesaba para completar el _jutsu_ que ella quería lograr hacer.

—Indra es muy demandante en el entrenamiento—le decía a Sayuri cuando veía un broche de cabello—A pesar de eso creo que eh mejorado muchísimo.

—Vas por buen camino, sabía que Indra podría darte mejores conocimientos que yo y mis libros—respondía al momento que le probaba una horquilla. —Te queda muy bonita, si te dejaras el cabello más largo, resaltaría más. Eres muy hermosa.

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntaba cuando se veía en el pequeño espejo la horquilla que le puso Sayuri—Es una horquilla muy bonita —decía cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre su cabello castaño. —Te también necesitas una, tienes el cabello largo y siento que esos mechones alrededor de tu cara no te dejan leer bien.

—No tienes que buscar nada—miraba de reojo a Yuna. —A mí no se me vería bien como se te ve a ti. Mi cabello blanco no me favorece en nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices? —pregunto incrédula al escuchar las palabras de Sayuri al momento que tomaba con algo de fuerza la muñeca de su amiga. —Tu cabello es hermoso, no es debe ser algo con lo que te debes acomplejar. Tu cabello es distintivo es como un mar poco conocido y enigmático, es algo con lo que quieres descubrir el origen de todo. —lo decía mientras que tomaba un mechón de su amiga, ella tenía razón el cabello de Sayuri era objeto de miradas que se perdían en cada fibra de cabello blanco y rosado pálido en las puntas. — _Podrías llegar a ser... una flor más hermosa que un cosmos._

—Yuna—la abrazo en frente de todos. —Realmente, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Un cosmos sin explotar—le apretaba la nariz. —Vamos quiero intentar hacer algo contigo.

— ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? —preguntaba pagando el broche de Yuna.

—Es una sorpresa.

Indra estaba viendo el atardecer sentado en la rama de un árbol, a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Sayuri, Yuna, la gente del pueblo y de los alrededores siempre sentía algo que iba cursando mal, sentía que se alejaba más de su objetivo que era su hermano. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de irse algo dentro de él lo detuvo y se quedó con Sayuri, al quedarse no lo veía como un castigo o una multa pero tenía la extraña sensación que algo saldría mal a final de camino y tal vez no podría soportarlo.

—Ellas posiblemente no vengan en un buen rato.

—Entiendo.

 _¿Qué tantas cosas hacen ellas dos?,_ las dos en algún momento les pareció muy molestas y ruidosas, aunque continuaban siendo algo ruidosas los días eran sumamente divertidos cuando estaban ellas dos juntas cerca de él, pero cuando estaba con Sayuri eran pacíficos llenos de felicidad y eso le hacía recordar la forma en que Ashura siempre trato de hacer sus días. Aunque los de Sayuri los podía sobrellevar, los de su hermano no los podía sobrellevar eran llenos de velocidad y eso no le agradaba del todo y eran extremadamente monótonos para él.

Él sabía que Ashura podría estar rondando cualquier lugar del mundo y eso le hervía la sangre, debía de acabar con el rápido y poder deshacerse de todo aprendizaje que el daba. Acabaría con el de eso estaba seguro, tarde o temprano Ashura estaría bajo sus pies suplicando el perdón que tanto el anhelaba y así de nuevo posicionarse como el hijo mayor y cabecilla del clan.

—Ashura— susurro viendo el atardecer cuando el viento soplaba hojas de los árboles.

Yuna corría muy rápido gracias a los entrenamientos de Indra y eso hacía que Sayuri hiciera un gran esfuerzo por seguirle el paso. Corrían y corrían perdiéndose entre la multitud eso hacía que recordaran sus tiempos de niñez cuando corrían por el bosque por la mañana sintiendo en sus cuerpos el aire frió y las gotas de socio sobre sus pies y cayendo sobre su cabeza, eso la hacía muy feliz. Al estar recordando eso topo contra alguien.

—Lo siento.

No miro con quien había topado y solo pidió disculpas como si se las dijera al aire, quiera alcanzar a Yuna. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla Yuna paro en seco y eso hizo que Sayuri se tropezara y cayera en su espalda abrazando su cintura.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto. —No importa, vamos a entrar, rápido, rápido.

—Me hiciste correr—le dijo respirando agitada mente. — ¿Qué hay allí para que estés tan desesperadas?

—Cosas hermosas.

La tomo de la muñeca y entraron a la pequeña tienda. Yuna tenía razón había cosas hermosas, había tantas que visualmente era como una _genjutsu._ Yukatas, kimonos, komons, furisodes, telas de la más alta calidad, telas con adornos que tenían incrustadas piedras preciosas o finas hileras de oro, telas de seda, también había kanzashis, varios tabis y getas.

—Realmente son cosas hermosas—se quedó quieta en la entrada pasmada al ver todo eso. — ¿Cómo es que encuentras lugares tan fantásticos?

—No lo sé, tal vez es instinto o coincidencia—respondía entrando más adentro de la tienda—Vamos a buscar algo para ti.

—Pero…

—Vamos no pierdes nada.

Yuna acertó a un nervio sensible ella no perdía nada al ver tales cosas, así que le hizo caso a la incitación de Yuna y disfruto de probarse kimonos y yakutas cortos y largos. Todo era tan bonito allí que por un momento no quería irse, no importaba que kimono o yukata Yuna hacia que se probara su mirada se perdía en los kimonos nupciales. Le parecían la cosa más hermosa que podría ver en su vida y Yuna se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

—Pronto podrás usar uno—dijo cuando estaba acomodando el obi. —cuando contraigas matrimonio con Indra.

—Indra—repitió al momento que ponía sus manos en su cara para ocultar su sonrojo. —Espera, ¿qué es lo que dices?

—Por un momento te hiciste a la idea de casarte con Indra—la miraba con picardía tomando el cabello de Sayuri y le ponía un kanzashi. —Es momento del maquillaje.

—No me hice a la idea de nada—respondía con la cabeza agachada ocultando su cara que se tornaba totalmente roja de nuevo.

Yuna no la miro pero ella sabía cómo se ponía cuando se hablaba de Indra, le agradaba eso era lo que ella estaba esperando que Sayuri llenara su corazón de sentimientos llenos de felicidad y esperanza. Caminaron hasta la parte más pequeña y lejana de la tienda en donde las vendedoras se ofrecían a maquillar, las vendedoras por algunos minutos insistían en ponerle un maquillaje algo provocativo para que hiciera notar mucho más su belleza pero Sayuri se negaba ella no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse y mucho menos en ponerse un maquillaje muy cargado y provocativo, solo acepto que el pintalabios fuera de color rojo intenso como el que usaba Yuna. Las vendedoras la maquilaban y la alagan a la vez al tener unos ojos muy bellos y un cabello único, cuando acabaron Sayuri se miró en el espejo se veía diferente se sorprendió al notar eso, se dio cuenta que el maquillaje hacia que las mujeres cambiaran radicalmente las hacia lucir más adultas, más hermosas, mas provocativas y llamativas.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, alguien las observaba sin que ellas se dieran en cuenta, especialmente miraba a Sayuri no podía creer que pasando unas horas esa pequeña mujercita cambiaría tanto con un kimono nuevo corto y con maquillaje en su cara.

—Es ella—señalaba a lo lejos. —No es hermosa.

—Ashura, creo que deberías volver—respondía alguien que estaba recargado en su espalda quien volteo para mirar también a Sayuri. —No deberías acosar a unas niñas.

Cuando regreso a la casa esperaba encontrar a Indra, pero él no estaba y eso la desanimo un poco ya que deseaba que la mirara y le dijera que se veía bien, lo espero sin arruinar el kimono, el maquillaje y el peinado todo el camino se estuvo preguntando _¿Cómo reaccionaría Indra al verme así?, ¿Qué es lo que me dirá?_ , pero él no estaba, no se encontraba por ninguna parte ni siquiera por los alrededores cuando salió a buscarlo o tal vez el no llegaría a dormir y se quedaría afuera como algunas veces lo hacía, Sayuri pensó que era más probable que el no regresaría así que entro a la casa y fue cuando entro al cuarto para quitarse todo lo que traía puesto para bañarse, se quitó el kimono y quedo en ropa interior cuando estaba buscando su toalla para bañarse al encontrarla se quitó el sostén y se estaba deshaciendo el peinado y poniendo el kanzashi sobre la cama con la demás ropa, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y vio a Indra parado con cara de espanto ante la situación que estaba ella.

—Indra.

 _No cuentes el secreto de mi corazón, no te alejes pues nunca debo ir ahí. Mis sentimientos por ti se hacen más fuertes por error, como un virus que me corrompe extendiéndose dentro de mí que luego me consume y se alimenta de mis células. No puedo enjaularte en la oscuridad y que mi deseo te atrape eternamente, no debo dejar libre mi amor._

— _Secret in my heart, VAMPS._


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso Importante: Este capitulo contiene ecchi (creo que había una palabra para las insinuaciones sexuales en un fanfic pero no la recuerdo o tal vez no existe), realmente no se si se tome como ecchi lo que escribí espero que me comente si lo es o no lo es, pienso que no es un buen ecchi como un ecchi que se ve en un manga o que este escrito pero realmente soy muy mala escribiendo este tipo de cosas (de todo corazón lo siento mucho) soy algo parecida a Kishimoto el puede hacer escenas con insinuaciones yaoi y no puede hacer una escena romántica heterosexual en cambio yo estoy peor que el no puedo hacer un ecchi bueno y mucho menos un lemmon glorioso (me hace falta leer mas fanfics o mangas de esta índole)**

 **Palabras claves que están en negritas.**

 **Oiran: cortesana elegante/sofisticada (prostituta) con conocimientos de música, baile, caligrafía, poesía y conversación.**

 **Geisha: artista tradicional japonesa (algo parecido como una dama de compañía en eventos importantes) con conocimientos de arte japones, baile, música,** **narración, literatura, ceremonias de té, arreglo floral, teatro, etc (no confundir con una oiran)**

 **Maiko: estudiante/aprendiz de gaisha, esta tutorada por una geisha veterana. Es solicitada como acompañante/asistente de la geisha o simplemente llevada para que se presentara en los eventos para que ganara fama, talento y respeto también funcionaban como sirvientas en su okiya (casa/albergue)**

 **Yumi: termino japones para el arco (arma)**

 **Rokushaku bō: bastón (arma), el rokushaku** **bō es el bastón mas conocido y usado mide 180 cm**

 **Bisento: lanza japonesa/arma de asta japonesa, es un arma muy utilizada por las mujeres al ser un arma de autodefensa.**

 **Katana: sable japones/espada japonesa.**

* * *

¡Desnuda de la parte superior del cuerpo! Sayuri se encontraba ¡Desnuda! y él estaba allí sin mover un pie y solo la observaba, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y un mechón caía por su hombro y ocultaba su seno derecho, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo y no podía moverse de allí.

―Indra.

La escucho y noto que en el tono de su voz era nervioso y avergonzado eso lo hizo reaccionar y camino apartándose de la puerta, era su culpa él no había llamado antes de entrar, _¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido no haber tocado o llamarla antes de entrar?_ Era un completo estúpido _._ Se apoyó en un estante en donde se encontraban todas plantas y hierbas medicinales de Sayuri, no sabía por qué sentía todo eso un su corazón y cuerpo, no era un hombre que no había estado con mujeres de una forma normal o de una forma más íntima pero esa era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón se le caí al ver una mujer de esa forma. Cuando vivía con su padre y su hermano en los viajes que hacían siempre aparecían una que otra **Oiran** las cuales ignoraba o les eran indiferentes, el prefería las **Geishas** ya que ellas eran libres de tener un amante escogidos por ellas, él amaba a las geishas eran unas mujeres tan culturales, hermosas y elegantes pero todas las geishas de las cuales era amante estaban porcioneras en las casas de té al ser geishas veteranas y de gran prestigio, pero nunca había tenido una mujer más joven que el en esa situación. La piel de Sayuri desbordaba inocencia y delicadeza en cambio las de sus amantes desbordaban experiencia y elegancia.

―No fue tu culpa―una voz hablaba a su espalda.―Creo que debí ser mucho más rápida.

Volteo y la vio de nuevo esta vez traía puesto un kimono corto aunque no lo traía amarrado y se le veía la separación de sus senos y sus bragas. Lo miraba con una cara preocupada con sus labios entre abiertos que seguían con el pintalabios rojo intenso y sus ojos melancólicos pero con un delineado y sombras de tonos negros pero de una manera muy sutil. Lo confundía nunca había visto esa faceta de Sayuri, ella lo llamaba a una vida llena de felicidad en su faceta de mujer inocente pero en su faceta de mujer provocativa lo llamaba a una vida llena de amor profundamente febril y eso lo confundía de una manera sin igual. Si ella hubiera sido una **Maiko** él hubiera pecado para tenerla siempre.

―Sayuri―la llamo su tono había cambiado ahora era más ronco y raspado al hablarle.― ¿Por qué? ―pregunto caminando hacia ella con sus ojos puestos en la pequeña abertura de su kimono.―Sayuri.

La acechaba como los animales salvajes a sus presas, caminaba hacia ella hasta llevarla al cuarto, sus ojos habían cambiado de negro a rojo todo su cuerpo ardía y de una que otra forma quería transmitirle eso a Sayuri, deslizo la iniciación de la manga de kimono y descubrió su hombro, admiraba la pequeña parte del cuerpo de Sayuri su piel era blanca, tersa y sueva al pequeño tacto que hizo con su mano derecha con la mano izquierda hizo lo mismo, deshacía el poco peinado que le quedaba a Sayuri y puedo ver el cabello largo blanco que tanto le gustaba caer de forma rápida.

―Suelta el kimono.

Sayuri hizo caso inmediatamente y dejo caer totalmente el kimono, dejando al descubierto su casi desnudo cuerpo, Indra la veía fascinado y una sonrisa arrogante se formó de sus labios, la abrazo la tomaba de la cintura con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha tomaba su cabeza, se acercó más a ella y aspiro la fragancia de su cabello la cargo y la llevo a la cama la sentó y la miraba tocando su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y la palpaba con las yemas de los dedos, acerco su cara y depositaba pequeños y fugaces besos.

―Indra―susurro cerca de su oído tomando fuertemente en sus manos la túnica de Indra.

Beso la mejilla de Sayuri mientras que se quitaba el cinturón negro y se quitaba la túnica, tocaba la espalda de Sayuri aprendiendo su forma al igual que lo hacía con su vientre y todo su cuerpo de la parte superior, Indra no se dignaba a tocarle las piernas por que el no necesitaba hacer eso puesto que sabía que tenía unas piernas largas, bonitas y torneadas por los pocos entrenamientos que la hacía tener con Yuna y el la miraba discretamente, la tocaba y la miraba se aprendía cada parte de su inocente y pequeño cuerpo.

―Cicatrices.

Ella también hacia lo mismo tocaba, miraba y aprendía cada parte del cuerpo de Indra, aprendía cada mínima reacción de Indra cuando ponía sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Cuando estaba sola en la casa leía algunos libros de los cuales no se había percatado que tenía y encontró uno que le parecía interesante ya que hablaba del cuerpo humano y sus funciones, recordaba absolutamente todo lo que decía en libro en la parte de anatomía y fisiología, pero estaba por hecho que en esos momento ella y el solo sabría de anatomía básica y algún día Indra estaría interesado sobre la anatomía y fisiología reproductiva de las cuales Sayuri se estaba dando a la tarea de investigar y entender mejor sin hacer prácticas.

― _Siempre, siempre pienso en ti_ ―le dijo a Indra al momento que ponía su mano derecha sobre su mejilla.

Por la mañana salieron los dos al pueblo con la excusa de Sayuri que necesitaba flechas para su **Yumi** _,_ un nuevo **Rokushaku bō** y otro **Bisento.** Cuando llegaron al pueblo fueron directo a la tienda de armas fue allí cuando Indra se dio que Sayuri era extremadamente meticulosa a la elección de sus armas, ella observaba meticulosamente cada detalle de la madera, la forma en la que estaba hecha la cuchilla y si la punta era extremadamente puntiaguda para su gusto, media las armas con su finos y delgados dedos y si algo era de su grado lo tomaba y lo acariciaba mientras que sonreía, se dio cuenta que las armas para ella eran algo preciado para su defensa. Un día cuando no tenían nada que hacer y estaba la casa Indra le pregunto el por qué tenía un bisento y ella le respondió que cuando era pequeña unos ladrones habían entrado a su casa atacando a su madre y su padre cuando ellos la protegían de los ladrones, en un golpe de suerte su padre pudo forcejear con un ladro y así quitarle el bisento que este traía pero por un descuido el otro ladrón había golpeado y lastimado a su madre y su padre al ver eso se descuidó y ataco a su padre y este cayo soltando el bisento así que ella se armó de valor tomo el bisento y apuñalo al ladro que había golpeado a su padre y con la parte inferior del bisento golpeo al otro ladrón y fue así como ella sola una pequeña niña pudo salvar a sus padres.

―Indra _―_ lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. _―_ ¿Por qué no afilas tu **Katana**?, eh visto que ya no corta bien _―_ miraba la cuchilla de las flechas y tocaba la punta con la punta del dedo índice. _―_ Ya no se escucha que cortes el viento cuando entrenas con Yuna.

Miraba su katana y ella tenía razón su katana ya no tenía filo así que la desenvolvió de su vaina y le pidió al herrero que si podía darle un buen filo a su katana mientras que Sayuri le pagaba a la nieta del herrero. El herrero le había dicho que tenía una katana algo antigua por la forma curvada de la chuchilla aunque el herrero admitió que era una obra de arte muy bien hecha, el herrero alagaba la katana e Indra se sentía algo fastidiado y Sayuri solo reía al ver la cara de Indra.

―Muchas gracias.

Cuando salieron de la tienda fueron al bosque durante el trayecto Sayuri hablaba sobre las flechas de su yumi y de lo grandiosas que se veían al ser de muy alta calidad y de tener una buena chuchilla, eso la ponía feliz porque así volvería a cazar y no gastaría tanto dinero comprando comida cuando ella misma podría hacerla, Indra no decía nada solo escuchaba. La tomo de la muñeca y Sayuri ya no dijo nada en un acto casi ciego Indra la cargo y fueron saltando de árbol en árbol al principio Sayuri cerro sus ojos al sentir que haría a Indra se tropezara cuando saltaba de rama en rama, lo agarraba fuertemente de su túnica y rogaba que no cayeran.

―Abre los ojos _―_ ordenoIndra

―No _―_ se negó inundando su cara en el pecho de Indra. _―_ Si abro los ojos tal vez nos caeremos.

―Eso no pasara _―_ respondió sacudiendo un poco a Sayuri.

―No hagas eso _―_ dijo un poco alterada y aterrada abriendo los ojos encarando a Indra. _―_ ¿Por qué sonríes?

―Abriste los ojos.

Sayuri se dio cuenta de lo que decía Indra y volteo a ver, era precioso saltar de rama en rama sentía que podía tomar una minúscula parte de cielo, le gustaba podía sentir la brisa del viento chocar contra cara y cabello eso era de las tantas cosas que envidiaba de las personas que tenían chakra. Cuando dejaron saltar y bajaron de las ramas Indra toda vía la seguía cargando, Indra camino por unos pocos minutos y la dejo sentada sobre el pasto y él se sentó a lado de ella mirando también el atardecer.

―Gracias.

Sayuri tomo la cara de Indra y se acercó a la comisura de sus labios y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso.

 _No importa cuántas veces los colores de las estaciones cambien, estos sentimientos nunca se marchitaran, meciéndose como una flor. Si esto es un sueño, dejen que sea un sea un sueño. Mi corazón lleno de brillante amor, siempre, siempre pienso en ti._

― _Jojoushi, L'arc~en~ciel_


	6. Chapter 6

El sol era resplandeciente e hizo que Indra despertara de inmediato y se allá dado cuenta que él y Sayuri durmieron fuera de la casa, miro a su lado izquierdo y Sayuri toda vía estaba dormida un mechón de su cabello le tapaba la cara y tal vez es por eso que toda vía no se había despertado, generalmente Indra se había dado cuenta que Sayuri cuando iba a dormir se recogía el cabello para que no le molestara por la noche pero esa vez no lo traía y le parecía algo gracioso como un solo mechón de cabello podía tapar casi toda su cara. Le aparto ese mechón de la cara, acomodo las armas en su cinturón y la tomo en brazos cuando se levantaba, Sayuri no era tan pesada de echo era muy ligera y eso no le sorprendía por que la había cargado antes solo una vez, era muy delgada tanto que se le notaban las clavículas, camino a paso algo veloz para poder llevar a Sayuri a la casa y que despertara en su cuarto.

―Es una chiquilla molesta―dijo Zetsu apareciendo en el troco de un árbol.

―Tal vez.

Llegaron a la casa y Zetsu abrió puerta principal, Indra dejo sentada a Sayuri sobre la mesa aun dormida y se quitó las armas del cinturón y las dejo recargadas contra la mesa volvió a cargar a Sayuri y camino al cuarto abrió la puerta y dejo a Sayuri en la cama y salió del cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua hace unos días se dio cuenta que Sayuri tenía una pequeña maceta con azaleas en la ventana pero las flores ahora estaba un poco quemadas por el todo el Sol que había recibido al no haberla quitado y sabía que Sayuri probablemente se pondría mal al ver que su preciada azalea se había quemado por su descuido. Hoy tenia entrenamiento con Yuna pero quería conseguir la flor para que Sayuri no se sintiera mal, por desgracia no sabía en donde Sayuri conseguía tantas plantas, hierbas y en ese caso la azalea así que su única opción era adelantar su entrenamiento con Yuna y pedirle ayuda para conseguir la flor. Indra tenía algo de incertidumbre al pedirle ayuda a Yuna no sabía cómo ella podría reaccionar, salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta para buscar a Yuna cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Sayuri, caminaba a paso lento para ganar tiempo ya que iba muy temprano a la casa de Yuna pero aunque caminara lo más lento que podía llegaría a la casa de Yuna en un santiamén al estar las casas muy cerca la una a la otra, maldecía eso.

―Es muy temprano―se decía a si mismo.―Teniendo en cuenta como es Yuna posiblemente todavía no se despierta.

En todo el trayecto se estuvo preguntando si Yuna al menos daba señales de vida en la mañana. Llego a la casa y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta y llamarla esta salió volando, Indra salto velozmente cuando la puesta salió volando y se dio cuenta que la puerta no salía sola y con esta salía con joven chico.

― ¡Satoshi!―Yuna salía gritando con el puno alzado.―Estas realmente equivocado si piensas que entrenaras conmigo e Indra.

―Yuna―dijo el chico de cabello rubio reincorporándose y suspirando.

―No―respondió bajando la mano fuertemente.―No, no, no, te eh soportado dieciséis años junto a mi pegado como una hoja con miel, no estaré dispuesta verte la cara si haces eso.

―Eres idiota―gritaba apuntando a la castaña.―Me has soportado todo ese tiempo porque somos hermanos además yo tuve que soportarte a ti y a Sayuri siendo su conejillo de indias mucho tiempo.―caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermana cuando llego a ella puso su mano en el hombro de Yuna y se acerba al oído de su hermana.―Por cierto no eres tú la que decide si entreno contigo o no, es Indra el que decide, lo recuerdas.

―Eres insoportable, Satoshi―decía resignada al tener en cuenta lo que decía su pequeño hermano.―Tan insoportable.

Yuna tenía un hermano pequeño de tan solo dieciséis años igual o peor de lo insoportable que se ponía Yuna y eso se notaba demasiado, Indra no podría soportar a una versión pequeña y masculina de Yuna era demasiado con tan solo entrenar a Yuna le era realmente fastidioso.

―Yuna―Indra se acerba en donde estaba la castaña y el rubio.―Maldita sea hasta tiene los mismos ojos turquesa―eso lo dijo en un susurro casi audible.

―Indra―respondió apartando la mano de su hermano.―Es muy temprano.

―Hpm―ladeaba su cabeza al momento que decía su típico, ahora sabía que Yuna si daba señales de vida por la mañana de maneras explosivas con su hermano.―Él es… tu hermano.

―Por desgracia―tomaba la muñeca de Satoshi y la apretaba.―Entonces vamos a entrenar, ya estoy preparada.

―Yo también quiero ir―interrumpió Satoshi mirando fijamente a Indra.― ¡Por favor señor Indra entréneme!

― ¿Señor? ―pregunto Yuna confundida.― ¿Quién eres tú?, si fueras Satoshi no hablaras respetuosamente.

―Cállate Yuna ―Satoshi la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

―No―Indra respondió fríamente a la petición de Satoshi.―Pero, si consigues algo que quiero probablemente lo piense.

―Por favor Indra―Yuna sonaba desesperada.―No hagas que busque nada.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?―Satoshi dijo firme acercándose a Indra

―Azaleas―respondió.

―De acuerdo, yo las traeré―menciono cuando empezaba a correr.―Espero que estés entusiasmada Yuna al entrenar conmigo.

―Las azaleas son las flores favoritas de Sayuri―miro a Indra buscando una respuesta en su mirada pero no la encontró.―Debes de tener en cuenta ahora tendrás que entrenar a mi hermano también.―empezó a caminar hacia la dirección en donde entrenaban ellos dos.―Mi hermano es experto en encontrar las flores que le gustan a Sayuri, creo que ese es el poder del estar enamorado.

 _¨Mi hermano es experto en encontrar las flores que le gustan a Sayuri, creo que ese es el poder del estar enamorado¨,_ las palabras de Yuna lo desconcertaron mucho _¿Cómo un niño de dieciséis años estaría enamorado de alguien quien podría ser también su hermana?_ No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta le parecía estúpido pero podía ser cierto lo que decía Yuna. En el trayecto hacia el lugar de entrenamiento no hablaron de echo Indra iba muy desconcentrado por lo que había dicho Yuna de Satoshi eso lo golpeo en un nervio sensible que no sabía que existía, Satoshi y Sayuri se conocían de años y eso le preocupaba un poco aunque zzno lo quería aceptar. Yuna dejo de caminar se alejó de Indra y se puso frente a él tomando una kunai en su mano rápidamente.

―Flor detonadora.

Corría hacia Indra para que su ataque fuera más efectivo mientras que le lanzaba ramos de flores con sellos explosivos ocultos, Indra al estar un poco desconcentrado no se había percatado de los sellos así que uno de ellos explotaron cerca de él, se alejaba de ellos lo más que podía pero esos sellos seguían explotando por los pétalos que seguían dispersándose dejando atrás una estela de humo, Yuna iba atacar cuerpo a cuerpo lanzándole una patada a Indra pero él se percató antes y la contraataco sacándola de la estela de humo.

―Elemento Fuego: Flor de Fuego.

Tres gigantes bolas de fuego salían de la estela de humo directo a Yuna quien toda vía esta tumbada el suelo, Yuna se dio cuenta del ataque y se levantó rápido intentando esquivarlas lo cual era imposible resbalo de un rama y cayó al suelo.

―Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Práctica de Ladrillo

Sabía que las técnicas de Indra era poderosas así que hizo varias barreras alrededor de ella y unas cuantas debajo de ella, noto que las barreras no se caían así que supo de inmediato que las bolas de fuego si impactaron contra el suelo y este estallaría en cualquier momento.

―Maldita sea, Indra.

Barrera tras barrera caía sabía que pronto no habría nada debajo de ella, salto las barrera al momento que estallaban en el suelo, busco a Indra mientras que seguía suspendida en el aire, lo encontró estaba allí alejado y despreocupado creyendo que ya había acabado el combate.

―Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente.

Yuna seguía con la posición de manos mientras que bajaba rápidamente y sentaba en una rama para poder completar su jutsu, Indra no la veía le parecía extraño que no hubiera atacado como las veces anteriores, volteo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba sentada en una rama con la posición de manos del jutsu que con la que había estado entrenando mucho tiempo _¿Por cuántos minutos había estado allí?_ Sabía que el jutsu no era rápido al tener ser un ataque que deba manejarse en línea recta contra el oponente, iba a sacar su katana de la vaina pero de repente una sensación pulsante recorrió todo su cuerpo, el jutsu de Yuna había surtido efecto en al antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

El cuerpo de Yuna cayo recostado en la rama cuando ella estaba en la mente y cuerpo de Indra, sentía el alma de Indra era oscura y vengativa, era muy frio estar en cuerpo de Indra todo era oscuridad y soledad, la hacía sentir mal, la hacía sentir enferma de tristeza, nunca había visto un corazón y alma así de fríos. Cancelo el jutsu no soportaba estar más allí cuando regreso a su cuerpo se levantó y se apoyó un poco en el troco del árbol, puso su mano izquierda en su boca para aguantar el pequeño grito que quería dar, Indra cayo de rodillas la cancelación del jutsu fue rápido y eso le provocó un gran dolor de cabeza. La vista de Yuna se hacía cada vez más borrosa y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, su mano dejo de apoyarse en el tronco, sabía que iba a caerse.

―Yuna―Satoshi grito al ver que su hermana que caía del árbol.

Pasaron horas desde que Yuna se había desmayado Satoshi e Indra la había llevado cerca del riachuelo, ellos creían que mojándole un poco la cara podría despertar pero fue inútil su intento de que Yuna despertara. Yuna se levantó de golpe mirando a los lados algo asustada.

―Yuna―Satoshi tomaba la mano de su hermana mayor.― ¿Te sietes mejor?

―Eso creo―respondió algo aturdida.

―Conseguí las azaleas―dijo sonriente.―Indra dijo que podía entrenar con ustedes.

―Ah―suspiro volviendo a recostándose.―De verdad, creería que te rechazaría un buen tiempo como lo hizo conmigo.

―Es alguien sensorial―interrumpió Indra.―Creo que es bueno tener a alguien con ese estilo en un equipo.

―Equipo―repetía Yuna alzando su mano.―Satoshi, de ahora en adelante tendrás que entrenar duro Indra es muy exigente, además de que ara la vida imposible.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntaba su hermano.

―No eres el único que gusta de Sayuri, Satoshi―miraba a Indra.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntando siguiendo la mirada de su hermana.―Indra ¿te gusta Sayuri también?

―No―su respuesta fue fría y directa mirándolos con ojos de fastidio. Se levantó y empezó a caminar con las azaleas en la mano.


	7. Chapter 7

Entro a la casa con azaleas en las manos las dejo en la mesa y busco a Sayuri por la casa no se encontraba y no había dejado ninguna nota diciendo a donde iba como las anteriores veces, de dio cuenta que no estaba el Yumi y el Bisento tampoco estaban varias bolsas con las que Sayuri traía las plantas medicinales al igual que varios frascos y plantas en los estantes, le parecía extraño que Sayuri hubiera salido sin avisar probablemente estaba enojada porque había despertado sola en casa el tampoco había avisado que se iba a ir temprano pero ella sabía que tenía entrenamiento con Yuna.

―Ella salió hace como una hora.

Zetsu le dijo Indra volviendo ocultándose en el suelo, salió de la casa y fue caminando al pueblo tal vez Sayuri se encontraba allí vendiendo y dejando los encargos de le hacían los comerciantes y las personas del pueblo Sayuri se había vuelto en casi el sustento de la gente del pueblo para encontrar plantas y hiervas medicinales además de que ella hacia antídotos, venenos, curaciones y demás cosas era como la médico del pueblo y él sabía que Sayuri se sentía orgullosa del lugar que se había ganado con sudor y esfuerzo en el pueblo, llego y estuvo preguntando a todas las personas que conocían a Sayuri respondiéndoles que si había ido pero solo a entregar todo lo que tenía pendiente y se retiró mas no dijo a donde iba y no vieron a que dirección fue. Le parecía extraño es como si Sayuri hubiera desaparecido y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

―Fue a pescar.

Le aviso Zetsu apareciendo recargado en un árbol, Indra lo escucho camino al riachuelo pero le pareció aún más extraño que estuviera pescando el había estado en el riachuelo junto con Yuna y Satoshi y no había visto a Sayuri por ninguna orilla del riachuelo, aunque le pareciera extraño fue allí. Miraba a todas las direcciones posibles busco en las dos orillas del riachuelo pero no la encontró, volvió al lugar en donde Sayuri pescaba, se adentró al bosque y busco por los alrededores. No la encontró.

― ¿En dónde diablos te metiste? ―pregunto.

―No buscaste en el lago.

Escucho la voz de Zetsu, Indra no sabía si lo intentaba ayudar o fastidiarlo dándole lugares donde no estaba Sayuri, él sabía que Sayuri no se acercaba mucho al rio por la mala experiencia que tuvo con las aguas caudalosas que intentaron casi ahogarla cuando era una niña, pero tal vez ella habia ido para arrojar algunas piedras y liberar sus pensamientos como cuando habían echo algunos días atrás, camino hasta lago y tampoco estaba allí Indra se estaba enfadando con la situación tampoco entendía por que la estaba buscando, era como un impulso que no podía parar aunque él quisiera, salto al lago y se quedó mirando a lo que parecía algo infinito y terrible de buscar pero eso no le importó, empezó a correr sobre el agua, sentía como si fuera algo imposible encontrar a Sayuri pero no se detuvo siguió corriendo hasta el límite del lago cuando llego al límite solo se quedó parado mirando a la nada y cayó al agua sin sumergirse, se estaba frustrando cada vez más, sentía que fracasaba intentando encontrarla. Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse suspirando pesadamente.

―Solo una pista de cómo encontrarte.

El viento mecía las ramas de los arboles haciendo que se cayeran las hojas sobre el lago, una de ellas cayó sobre su nariz, abrió los ojos y la tomo, la estaba mirando como si esa hoja le diera todas las respuestas que el necesitaba para darle sentido a su vida, se levantó y quedo sentado sobre el agua seguía mirando la hoja, de repente sus ojos se tornaron rojos y se adentró al agua del lago, tal vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sayuri había caído ahogada, sentía temor si esa era la verdad del por qué no la encontraba, nado más profundo abarcando todo el lago para buscarla pero tampoco la encontró, salió para tomar bocados grandes de aire y volvió a zambullirse más profundo, Indra sabía que Sayuri no volvería a cometer el mismo error pero algo en él sabía que ella probablemente esté en peligro y él se estaba tardando demasiado en encontrarla.

― ¡¿Dónde?!

Se preguntaba volviendo salir a la superficie, no encontraba un razón por la cual nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Sayuri. Una vez más la brisa hizo que cayeran hojas de los arboles sobre el lago acumulándose a su alrededor, sin percatarse delante de el había azaleas y flores de cosmos tal vez esa era la pista que necesitaba, nado hacia ese lugar y volvió a zambullirse estaba vez más profundo, nadaba hasta que pudo distinguir un cuerpo, se alarmo pensando que era Sayuri la que estaba flotando en el agua, pero se le hacía más costoso no poder respirar, alzo su mano para poder tomar la mano de ese cuerpo, la alzo más para intentar tomarla más rápido y salir para poder respirar mas no pudo porque alguien lo tomo a él y lo llevo hacia la superficie.

―Indra casi te ahogabas, solo fue una ilusión.

El que lo había sacado era Zetsu, Indra no le creía y quería volver allí pero él se lo impidió alegando que solo fue una ilusión que se realizó el mismo para no perder la paciencia y cordura por no encontrar a la chiquilla molesta. Zetsu había acertado en lo que decía lo sabía al ver la cara de Indra, no sabía por que buscaba a Sayuri eso no le parecía agradable, nada de lo que tuviera que ver con ella le parecía agradable solo era un enorme y fastidioso estorbo que se estaba metiendo más y más profundo en los pensamientos de Indra, eso era un total escandalo para él. Tomo a Indra y lo llevo a la orilla, lo dejo recostado sobre el pasto y el volvió a bajar al suelo sabía que a Indra lo estaba intoxicando esa chiquilla estúpida quería encontrarla y matarla de una buena vez pero todas las situaciones se lo impedían.

―Déjala que muera de una buena vez, no la necesitas y tampoco yo. Es un enorme y fastidioso estorbo, qué más da si ella muere, sabes que no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de ella cuidándola.

Sabia a lo que se refería Zetsu pero no podía parar de querer e intentar buscar a esa chiquilla molesta, le molestaba y fastidiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, quería quitársela pero no podía hasta que encontrara a Sayuri. Se paró de un golpe y empezó a caminar por el bosque.

―Inquietud.

Camino más rápido con apuro de encontrar a Sayuri al final del camino de todos esos árboles, corrió y salto a una rapa de un árbol, saltaba con frustración y pesadez, necesitaba al menos algo pequeño para saber de su paradero, seguía saltando con intensidad haciendo que unas ramas se rompieran y cayeran al suelo. Desesperación todo su cuerpo se envolvía en desesperación.

―Maldita sea.

Paro en una rama poniendo su mano en su cabeza, tenía dolor de cabeza, un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que se puso de cuclillas para no caerse. Quería pensar en otros lugares pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impedía, sus ojos de volvieron a tornar en rojo, no lo aguanto más y grito a todo pulmón, cayó casi rendido en la rama hasta que unas aves pasaron junto a él, no era normal las aves siempre volaban de una forma tranquila y relajada pero esa vez pasaron con rapidez y temor al ser atacadas. Se volvió a parar y empezó a saltar por las ramas iba a la dirección contrarias de las aves.

― ¿Por qué tanta resistencia?

Escucho una voz masculina, miro hacia abajo y la vio, estaba luchando con su Bisento, tenía la ropa un poco rasgada, tenía rasguños en sus brazos y un poco de sangre en su vestido. Su mirada era agresiva pero estaba cansada, Indra sabía que esos hombres poseían chakra y no habían usados jutsus para que Sayuri atacara y se cansara para llevársela sin problemas. Sayuri se había descuidado la espalda y al hombre al que había atacado le devolvería el haberle encajado la cuchilla del Bisento.

―Amaterasu.

Del hombre que iba atacar a Sayuri salieron llamas negras, Sayuri encojo la cuchilla en otro hombre que la estaba atacando y volteo a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y vio que era Indra, se sintió aliviada no tenía las esperanzas de que el la encontrara o que se diera cuenta que había desaparecido. Indra bajo de la rama al ver que en la cara de Sayuri se había formado una pequeña sonrisa y caía rendida del cansancio cerca del hombre que tenía el Amaterasu, el hombre tomo el tobillo se Sayuri y las llamas empezaron también en arder en Sayuri, Indra se dio cuenta y corrió para salvar a Sayuri. Las llamas ardían con intensidad y en un parpadeo habían tomado casi media pierna de Sayuri, ella intentaba quitar la mano de aquel hombre pero no podía estaba tan cansada que no tenía casi fuerzas, Indra detuvo el jutsu y tomo a Sayuri.

―Sayuri.

La cargo y salto de rama en rama lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba llegar rápido a la casa de Yuna, el Amteraru habían provocado una gran quemadura en la pierna de Sayuri, estaba más desesperado de lo que estaba, Sayuri no decía nada solo se ocultaba para que no la viera llorar del dolor.

―Duele mucho, Indra.

Ese fue el llamado despertante de Sayuri, para que Indra tomara la decisión de usar esa técnica que su padre no lo dejaba usar, una técnica de espacio-tiempo que lo teletrasportaba de un lugar a otro, Sayuri apretaba con fuerza su túnica por el dolor que sentía, sabía que no aguantaría tanto y uso la técnica. De repente apareció en la casa de Yuna y la llamo con fuerza, Yuna salió y se espantó, tomo a Sayuri y cerró la puerta. Las horas pasaron y nadie salía para darle una aviso se sentía fatal nadie le decía nada, de repente Satoshi salió y se sentó a su lado.

―La protegiste―dijo aguantando los gritos que quería darle a Indra.―De una manera en la que la afectaste físicamente―trago saliva y alzo la mirada al cielo oscuro.―Pero la protegiste y eso es lo único que importa.


	8. Chapter 8

" _La protegiste, de una forma en la que la dañaste físicamente pero la protegiste eso es lo que importa"_ las palabras de Satoshi estaban rondando la cabeza de Indra desde el día del incidente, el había protegido a Sayuri pero la daño y esa era la verdad no había nada por el cual ocultar su descuido. Ese día regresaba Sayuri a la casa porque se había quedado con Yuna unas semanas para que se recuperara mejor según Yuna pero él sabía que la intentaban alejar un poco del para que Sayuri no se sintiera incomoda, él lo entendía pero con eso lo hacían sentir más culpable de lo que se estaba llegando a sentir.

―Si tan solo el amaterasu se hubiera propagado más rápido―decía Zetsu desde un lugar que Indra no podía verlo.―No tendríamos otra carga más, con ella.

Indra no respondió nada, no quería llevarle la contraria a Zetsu no esa vez como lo había echo desde que llego a ese pueblo y empezó a convivir con Sayuri. No tenía las intenciones de quedarse en la casa cuando llegara Sayuri él pensaba que ella necesitaría un espacio en el cual relajarse de todo lo que había pasado, aunque tenía la intención de hacer eso él sabía que Yuna después lo regañaría por no haberse quedado para recibir a Sayuri y dejarla sola. A causa de eso se sentía más agobiado con la situación.

―Esto es más fastidioso de lo que pensé―suspiro.

La puerta se abrió y dejo a la vista a Yuna sosteniendo a Sayuri de la cintura para que pudiera caminar un poco mejor, Indra se dio cuenta que Sayuri traía puestas unas medias negras que nunca había usado desde que el llego, Sayuri lo vio y le sonrió con una sonrisa cansada intentándole decir que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, Yuna también lo vio fijamente y cerro sus ojos asintiendo. Indra sabia a lo que se refería la quemadura del amaterasu había provocado una gran cicatriz, se sentía culpable.

―Estoy es casa, Indra―Sayuri lo dijo cuándo se sentaba en la silla que estaba a lado de la mesa.

―Si―respondió con pesadez.

Yuna sentía el ambiente de tensión que se había formado, tomo a Sayuri de la mano y volvieron a caminar al cuarto dejando a Indra solo, ni ella ni Sayuri lo querían incomodar con lo que había pasado pero era inevitable no hacerlo, Sayuri también se había quemado parte de la planta del pie y no podía caminar bien era por eso que caminaba con irregularidad, las llamas habían provocado una gran cicatriz que no se quitaría nunca y fue por eso que Yuna le había puesto medias a Sayuri para que se notara, Yuna toda vía tenía una esperanza que al menos Sayuri caminara bien, pero fue una mala idea haber encontrado a Indra y haberle regañado unos días antes, todo lo había planeado mal.

―Voy a salir.

Se escuchó la voz de Indra desde el otro lado de la puerta ninguna de las dos respondió y Yuna dejo de sentir a Indra dentro de la casa, tomo un mechón del cabello de Sayuri mirándolo fijamente sabía que ese día seria incómodo para ellos dos aunque sabía que Sayuri haría todo lo posible para que Indra no sintiera ninguna culpa, Yuna no sabía de donde sacaba tanta consideración y gentileza con todo lo que podía hacer Indra, ella misma sabía que Indra no había tenido la culpa de la quemadura pero él se había confiado mucho y no actuó rápido para que el hombre que estaba atacando a Sayuri no la tomara.

―Este año no vamos a participar en el festival―declaro Yuna soltando el machón de Sayuri.

―Yuna―respondió bajando su cabeza.―No es para tanto, puedo controlar el dolor.

― ¿Controlar el dolor?, estás hablando en serio Sayuri―Yuna estaba enojada por la respuesta de Sayuri.―Como vas a participar si muy apenas puedes caminar bien sola.

― ¡Yuna! ―Sayuri se levantó gritando el nombre de su amiga. ―Sabes que no me debes subestimar y lo sabes muy bien.

―Ya lo sé―musito. ―Pero lo único que quiero es que no te sobre esfuerces.

―No eres mi madre―volvió sentarse a lado de Yuna. ―No tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien.

La abrazo no quería rezongarle como lo hacía cuando no le hacía caso o le llevaba la contraria, ella sabía que no era su madre pero quería a Sayuri como si fuera su madre, era malo negarle ir al festival.

―Hoy es el **Tsukimi** ―aparto a Yuna―Y no eh echo los dangos―menciono angustiada.―Tal vez Indra ni siquiera se acordó del Tsukimi.

―Ya los tengo hechos― respondió.―Pero esta vez no iras a la casa a comerlos conmigo y Satoshi.―su tono de voz sonaba con picardía.―Ahora los comerás con Indra aquí en la casa, solos.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada.

―Los voy a traer―se levantó y corrió a la puerta.

Salio de la casa y vio que Indra estaba recostado en un tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba pensando y no quería interrumpirlo asi que se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada.

―Vamos a pescar―Satoshi le dijo a Indra tomando su hombro derecho.

―Me niego rotundamente―respondió Indra abriendo sus ojos. ―Yuna dejo sola a Sayuri en la casa.

―Indra―dijo serio acercándose más a Indra. ―Tu y yo sabemos que Sayuri no es ninguna inútil y débil para no defenderse sola.

―Aléjate―sus ojos se tornaron rojos y Satoshi se alejaba lentamente.

―Vamos, no seas malhumorado.

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo levanto con dificultad, soltó la muñeca y se puso detrás de la espalda de Indra y lo empujo para que empezara a caminar lo llevo hacia hasta la orilla del rio puso sus manos en los hombros de Indra y lo obligo a sentarse.

―Pescare algo para ti también―sonrió entre cerrando sus ojos.

―Fastidioso―respondió poniendo su brazo en su rodilla izquierda.

―Tu eres el fastidioso, siempre tan arrogante y distante―decía cuando tenía un tic en el ojo y se arremangaba su pantalón y se quitaba la sandalia derecha.―Tan frio aun no comprendo como Sayuri te presta tanta atención al igual que tú con ella aunque intentes ser discreto y disimularlo siempre estas allí.

―Dijiste que ibas a pescar.

Satoshi se paró a regañadientes por la respuesta de Indra entro al agua y le dio la espalda, no quería atacar a Indra con jutsu pero le había colmado la paciencia más de lo debido ese día a pesar que solo habían hablado máximo un minuto le fastidio el hecho que Indra no se hubiera percatado de nada de lo que le había dicho, aun no comprendía como podía hablarle Indra era un hombre estúpidamente reservado y nada expresivo.

―Mi hermana hizo dangos―volteo a ver a Indra quien ya se había recostado en el pasto. ―Hoy él es Tsukimi.

― ¿Por qué siguen festejando al tío Hamura? ―pregunto levantándose viendo directo a los ojos a Satoshi.

― ¿Tío Hamura? ―pregunto también viendo con disentimiento a Indra. ― ¿Quién es él?

―Es el guardián de la luna que ustedes ahora festejan―le explicaba a Satoshi. ―Aun no comprendo por qué dicen que es un conejo, tal vez lo dicen por mi abuela ella fue conocida como la princesa conejo.

― ¿Abuela?, ¿Tío? ―seguía preguntando ahora sorprendido. ― ¿Es que acaso tu eres un Otsusuki?

―Tendrías un problema si lo fuera―respondió con arrogancia.

― ¡Maldito seas Indra! ¡Eres un maldito Otsusuki! ―tenía tanta desesperación que puso sus dos manos en su cabeza. ― ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

―No creo que sea necesario―respondió y volvió a recostarse.

―Es necesario―grito y camino hacia Indra―Sayuri te odia, Sayuri odia a cualquier Otsusuki―volvió a gritar estando frente a Indra. ―Ella te odiara por no decirle quien eres si ella se entera antes de que se lo digas―se sentó a lado de Indra.― ¿Es que acaso fuiste puesto en frente de ella para ser su martirio?

" _¿Es que acaso fuiste puesto en frente de ella para ser su martirio?"_ Satoshisiempre acertaba en un punto débil de Indra, siempre decía la verdad aunque tomara un sentimiento que el conocía muy bien. Indra le quería decir a Sayuri que era un Otsusuki y que quería matar a su propio hermano pero no podía decírselo cómodamente, no podía hacerlo.

―Sé que tal vez tengas un impedimento para decir todo sobre ti―Satoshi miraba el agua. ―Pero tanto Sayuri como Yuna y yo hemos sido honestos contigo―cerraba su puño y hacia una mueca de enfado―Así que me dirás todo sobre ti y tu clan.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Satoshi lo tomo de la túnica y lo levanto de golpe cuando Indra lo vio directamente se dio cuenta que Satoshi tenía el puño cerrado en dirección a su cara, apretaba su mandíbula y su expresión era de enfado. Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos e hizo que Satoshi soltara su túnica, le parecía más fastidioso cuando se ponía en ese modo pero le pareció más conveniente decirle todo a tenerlo encima de el por mucho tiempo.

―Entonces eres de la Luna―Satoshi se ponía su brazo en la frente mientras que estaba recostado en el pasto viendo el cielo.

―Te dije que yo nací en la Tierra.

―Pero tu clan es del espacio, tu sangre es de otro lugar del universo.

―Y eso tiene algún inconveniente.

―No creo que Sayuri esté dispuesta a irse a la Luna.

―No llevare nadie a la Luna y mucho menos a ella.

―Me podrías llevar a mí.

―Se está haciendo tarde―Indra se levantó y quedo sentado en el pasto―Ya inicio el Tsukimi desde hace horas.

―Ahora no poder ver a tu tío como conejo―se levanta y se sacudía la ropa. ―Ahora es un hombre viejo con ojos igual de extraños que los tuyos y con cuernos―empezó a caminar al bosque―Menuda familia que te cargas Indra―dijo burlón entrando al bosque―Nos vemos.

Lo veía que se iba alejando con pesadez probablemente tanta información hizo que le explotara la poca capacidad de retención de información que tenía. Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas y se fue directo a la casa, cuando entro busco a Sayuri pero no la encontró fue a la pequeña terraza que tenía la casa y fue cuando la vio sentada mirando la luna comiendo dangos y a su lado tenía otro plato con dangos se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

―Regresaste Indra.

Indra la veía, los ojos de Sayuri eran mucho más hermosos contemplarlos con la luz que profesaba la Luna, tal vez Satoshi tenía razón en que ellos desde un principio fueron honestos pero el sentía que solo sabía cosas vagas de Sayuri y aunque él no quería aceptarlo quería saber más de ella, quería saber más de sus sentimientos.

―Estoy en casa.

 _Bésame con tus ojos de miel_ _que me hablan de un mundo_ _que ya no conozco_ _._ _Háblame de ti_ _  
_ _no me dejes sólo_ _quiero descubrir_ _por qué le tengo tanto miedo al amor._

― _Miel, Zoé_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso Importante:** **¡Lo siento mucho!** por no haber actualizado como quien dice un mes, pero es que estuve muy ocupada este mes estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la facultad, prometo que después del 7 de noviembre (día en que presento) las actualizaciones tomaran de nuevo el ritmo que tenían. Gracias por leer.

* * *

―Yuna hizo los dangos―le acercaba el plato para que pudiera comer.

―Gracias.

Tomo el plato y agarro un pincho con dangos, recordaba cuando celebraba el Tsukimi con su padre y su hermano, su padre siempre le rezaba o le hablaba a su hermano en esa fecha era una conexión que no lograba entender al final cuando su padre dejaba de hablarle a su hermano siempre les decía que pidieran un deseo al tio Hamura, eso a Indra le parecía innecesario pero para Asura era algo con la que dependía su vida.

―Mi padre decía―volteo a mirar a Sayuri. ―Que podíamos pedir deseos.

― ¡Enserio! ―dejo el plato en su regazo. ―Siempre creí que solo podíamos rezar.

―Generalmente no se cumplen los deseos―mascullo. ―A mi hermano…

No pudo terminar de hablar al ver a Sayuri como cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos, le parecía tan atónito que Sayuri le hubiera creído a pesar de ser una mujer joven era condenadamente inocente y dulce como una niña pequeña, la veía con meticulosidad como sus labios se juntaban sin emitir sonido alguno. Sayuri volvió abrir sus ojos formándole en su cara una ligera sonrisa.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseaste? ―pregunto con indiscreción.

―De verdad quieres saber―respondió. ―Yo dese―hizo una pausa. ―Que si algún día me llegara pasar algo, quisiera encontrarme contigo en otra vida.

No sabía que responderle, algunas veces Sayuri era tan honesta con sus sentimientos que él no sabía cómo manejarlos, no sabía cómo corresponder y controlar toda esa montaña de sentimientos que le profesaba Sayuri, era un desastre cuando ella se sinceraba cada vez con sus sentimientos hacia él. Sayuri se levantó y sacudió la parte baja de vestido, no dijo nada y empezó a caminar difícilmente, Indra quería ayudarle pero sabía que ella no era tan dócil cuando se trataba de algo que le sucedía a ella.

―Solo un deseo

Suspiro con molestia y volvió a comer los dangos, Sayuri solo se había ido sin avisar a donde iba pero lo más seguro es que se haya ido a dormir, le resultaba molesto que ya no le avisara nada, sentía una pequeño distanciamiento por parte de ella y le lograba preocupar eso.

Por la mañana despertó en el mismo lugar en donde se había sentado la noche anterior en la terraza, se levantó y camino con dolor de espalda había llegado a la conclusión que el pasto era mucho más cómodo que esa madera encerada para poder dormir, froto su ojo derecho con la mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda estaba en su parte baja de la espalda, realmente le daba malestar ese dolor, entro a la cocina y vio a Satoshi.

―Buenos días―bebió agua del vaso que traía. ―Señor Otsusuki.

―Fastidioso―bostezo.― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hoy es el festival del Tsukimi―volvió a llenar el vaso con agua. ―Sí, también hacemos un festival para tu tío, ¿Tan estúpidos somos?

―Algo, posiblemente lo sean―froto sus ojos. ―Pero vuelvo a recalcar la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿No te dijeron? ―pregunto acercándose a Indra. ―En todos los festivales Sayuri y Yuna hacen una presentación de baile tradicional.

―Y ¿Por qué estas aquí? ―volvió a preguntar con insistencia.

―Porque a mí me mandan a traer las cosas que me faltan―menciono. ―Siempre ha sido un gran suplicio, pero ahora que estas aquí ya no será tan difícil.

― ¿Qué yo esté aquí, ya no será un suplicio? ―pregunto.

Indra no puedo escuchar la respuesta de Satoshi porque cuando iba a responder Yuna grito a todo pulmón haciendo que los dos se hayan asustado, Satoshi se asustó tanto con el grito de su hermana que de improviso y para no escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo esta la trago de improviso haciéndolo toser por el cosquilleo del agua en la garganta, Indra había dado gracias no estar tomando agua el instante en que Yuna grito, por una parte le daba pena que ese pobre niño de dieciséis años tuviera una hermana como Yuna pero por otra parte le parecía gracioso como se desasía la vida contando los malos tratos y las malas rachas que lo hacía pasar. Satoshi camino a la sala y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, toco la puerta y Yuna lo agarro de la muñeca y en un instante entro al cuarto en donde estaban Yuna y Sayuri.

― ¿Qué? ―Satoshi grito dentro del cuarto.

Por unos instantes Indra pensó en sacarlo de allí pero prefirió no hacerlo no quería tener a Yuna encima de el más de lo que estaba siempre. Camino hacia la sala y salio de la casa si bien quería ayudar a Satoshi con Yuna más que nada con ella, su razonamiento se lo impedía.

―Yuna es muy exigente con su hermano―mascullo.

―No te recuerda a alguien, Indra―dijo Zetsu desde algún lugar.

Escucho y sabia a lo que se refería Zetsu, cuando era pequeño Asura siempre le pedía ayuda aunque siempre se lo negaba algunas veces le ayudaba y era igual o peor de exigente de lo que era Yuna con Satoshi. Camino hacia el lago sabía que ese día iba a ser complicado para Satoshi y más para Yuna y Sayuri, no quería estar cerca de allí no quería ser alguien más quien mandaran.

―Tendré que tomar un baño en el lago―cerraba su ojos y se quitaba la túnica. ―Esto es tan irreverente.

Pasaron varias horas e Indra ya había terminado de tomar un baño, estaba recostado el pasto observando el cielo, Zetsu lo había hecho recordar todas las cosas que Asura intentaba hacer con él, todas esas cosas el Asura intentaba hacer bien con el cual conseguía más la atención de su padre, lo hizo recordar a Asura y su estúpida sonrisa de idiota, lo aborrecía tanto o al contrario se aborrecía a sí mismo al recordar a ese maldito bastardo.

―Con que aquí estabas―Indra abrió los ojos al escuchar a Satoshi. ―Realmente te escapaste, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado solo.

―Lo preparativos de su baile no es de mi incumbencia.

―Para mí tampoco, pero ellas me hacen estar alii.

Satoshi se sentó a lado de Indra, tomo una pequeña piedra al lago Indra se percató que Satoshi estaba malhumorado y cansado sabía que estar con Yuna era algo complicado, quería reconfortar a Satoshi pero algo en él siempre le impedía demostrar todos esos sentimientos, acciones y pensamientos que él quería lograr mostrar, era un desastre intentando hacer eso.

―Pero a pesar de eso, me agrada acompañarlas. Siempre han hecho que mi vida sea interesante―sonrió. ―Cuando hacen este tipo de cosas, como sus presentaciones de bailes tradicionales me hacen recordar que son unas mujeres muy bellas―se recostaba apoyando sus manos en su cabeza. ―Son tan enigmáticas.

―Tan buenos pensamientos tienes de ellas―sonrió con sutileza.

―Eh vivido con ellas toda mi vida, las conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano―alzo su mano y la miro. ―Tanto que me mandan a comprar pinta labios y pinta uñas―cerro su mano apretándola con fuerza. ―Tengo que pasar un millón de verguizas comprando tabis, zoris, obis y kasas―impactaba su puño en el suelo.―Ayudarlas con los peinados y el pequeño maquillaje que siempre usan.

Despertante era la situación de Satoshi así que Indra no quería mencionar nada y alterar más a Satoshi, a Indra no entendía como Yuna podía hacerle eso a su hermano, que acaso ella no pensaba que le estaba haciendo una mala reputación a su hermano y nunca podría conseguir una novia y por consiguiente casarse y tener una familia.

― ¿A qué hora empieza el festival? ―preguntó.

―Hoy estás haciendo muchas preguntas―respondió frotando sus ojos. ―En unas cuantas horas, Yuna y Sayuri están practicando.

―Y no las tienes que ayudar.

―Mi ayuda a cabo cuando me pusieron pinta labios.

― ¿Han ofendido tu masculinidad?

―Desde que tengo cuatro años.

―Pero… ¿Aún perdura?

― ¿Qué tratas de decir?

―Es mejor que vayamos a ver que están haciendo.

Indra se levantó y sacudió su túnica, vio a Satoshi y le extendió el brazo para que se levantara, Satoshi lo miro incrédulo pero acepto la ayuda tomo la mano de Indra y este lo empujó hacia adelanta para que se levantara, cuando Satoshi estaba completamente de pie este le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en sinónimo de agradecimiento. Caminaron juntos a la dirección de la casa de Sayuri no cruzaron palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, al momento que estuvieron por salir del bosque Satoshi lo tomo la manga de la túnica de Indra y tiro para que Sayuri y Yuna no lo llegaran ver.

―Subamos a un árbol―susurro

Dicho eso Satoshi salto a un árbol y paro en una rama, Indra estaba dudoso si espiarlas estaba bien pero no quería interrumpir su ensayo así que dejo de dudar y salto a otro árbol y paro en una rama que estaba un poco más arriba que las de Satoshi. Observo a Satoshi y de percato que este miraba la dirección en donde Yuna y Sayuri estaban ensayando, Satoshi estaba tan extasiado que abrió los ojos con gran inmensidad y sonrió.

―Hace años que no hacían ese baile―se sentó en la rama. ―A través de las flores y las tormentas.

Indra se alteró un poco el conocía ese baile, era el baile que había creado una Geisha que había conocido cuando era adolescente, siempre que paraban en esa casa de té en un pequeño pueblo del este aquella Geisha se disponía a presentar aquel baile que dejaba atónito a Indra, aquella Geisha se convirtió en su amiga.

―Koyuki-san

Era exactamente el mismo baile tradicional que estaban bailando, a pesar que las dos estaban sincronizadas y lo hacían de una manera perfecta, Sayuri bailaba con más gracia y agilidad que Yuna, Sayuri bailaba igual de elegante que Koyuki-san, igual de refinada cuando utilizaba la sombrilla y el abanico, igual que Koyuki-san pero de una forma dulce e inocente y para nada provocativa y llamativa.

― _Koyuki-san, usted tiene un baile tradicional fantástico._

― _Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, Indra-kun._

― _¿Qué es lo que significa su danza?_

― _Trato de expresar muchas cosas allí que posiblemente no comprendas ahora._

― _¿Por qué dice eso?_

― _Cuando conozcas a alguien que haga el mismo baile y lo haga mejor que yo, es porque ha conocido el dolor mejor que yo._

Sayuri bailaba mejor el baile tradicional de Koyuki-san.

 _Nunca olvides que estaba cautivado por ti, que conoces el dolor y por ti espero. Buenas noches, baila, baila, hasta caer dormida, baila. Mis lágrimas no se detendrán, cuando este vacío detendré mi corazón por todo el tiempo que estuvo cautivo._

―Distress and coma, The GazettE


	10. Chapter 10

No comprendía el echo de que Koyuki-san le hubiera dicho que si alguien bailaba su danza mejor que ella, esa persona conocía el dolor mejor que ella no podía imaginar que Sayuri tuviera tanto dolor, o que al menos conociera el dolor.

—Esa danza se la enseñaron a Sayuri—dijo Satoshi. —Una geisha que conocimos, dijo que Sayuri conocía algo que ella conocía muy bien, es por eso que Sayuri baila tan bien.

— ¿Esa geisha vivía en una casa de té? —pregunto.

—Si, en el norte—respondió.

Satoshi miro a Indra un poco desconcertado, no sabia si el conocía a esa geisha o tenia algo que ver con ella, se dio cuenta que Indra cambio su expresión tensa y dura por una mas suave, era extraño pero no le dio importancia.

—Satoshi, baja de ese árbol—Yuna dejo de bailar. —Tu también Indra.

Los dos se miraron, Yuna había mejorado en su percepción sensorial, bajaron y caminaron hasta estar en frente de ellas dos, Satoshi miraba disimuladamente a Sayuri. India seguía con esa mirada suave recordando a Koyuki-san.

— ¿Koyuki-san fue quien te enseño la danza? —Indra le pregunto directamente a Sayuri.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Koyuki-san? —respondió con una pregunta.

Indra no respondió, endureció la mandíbula y desvío la mirada. No quería responder nada si se lo cuestionaba Sayuri, no tenía el suficiente ánimo para hacerlo, empezado a caminar a la dirección del pueblo no tenia la mínima idea de que haría allá pero no quería estar cerca de ellos por ese día.

—Indra se esta comportando algo raro—mencionó Yuna.

—El siempre es raro—respondió burlonamente.

Yuna fulmino la sonrisa de Satoshi con la mirada, los dos se dieron cuenta del largo suspiro que dio Sayuri sabían que la convivencia que había formado con Indra se estaba tensando por el incidente que había ocurrido. Yuna puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sayuri en señal de que todo pronto mejoraría y tendrían de nuevo esa convivencia que tenían antes.

—Deberíamos irnos ya—Sayuri quito la mano de Yuna en mención de que ya estaba mejor.

—Esta bien—respondió Yuna con una sonrisa.

—Yo me iré con Indra—Satoshi señaló la dirección del pueblo.

Sayuri lo miro y asintió, Satoshi empezó a caminar a la dirección del pueblo pensaba que Indra sólo iría a ver a Sayuri y a Yuna pero ese acto repentino le dio entender que si estaría en todo el festival.

—Realmente te precipitas mucho Indra.

Satoshi puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a Indra, se asombro que en tan sólo unos pocos minutos Indra hubiera llegado al pueblo, sabía que era asombroso en todo pero tampoco sabía era asombroso caminando, generalmente sabía que Indra se comportaba de una forma imponente y poco modesta siempre tan reservado y poco optimista al hablar pero esa vez era la primera en la que Indra se comportaba reservado con Sayuri.

Indra llegó al pueblo antes de que alguien de ellos lo hubiera seguido y molestarlo, miraba todo alrededor no le sorprendía la decoración que habían echo las personas, era casi igual a todos las decoraciones que hacían los otros pueblos, no quería estar en el festival pero lo tenia que estar para poder ver la presentación de Sayuri y Yuna. Se maldecía internamente por no haberle preguntado a Satoshi a que hora o si la presentación era la última.

—Joven Indra—le llamo el herrero.

—Yamamoto-san— Indra volteo y se acercó a el.

—Joven Indra, creí que no vendría al festival—Yamamoto-san lo invitaba a entrar a la herrería. —La joven Sayuri junto con una amiga de ella van hacer una danza tradicional.

— ¿Lo hacen todos los años? —pregunto sentándose en la silla que le indicó el señor Yamamoto que se sentara.

—Si, la joven Sayuri y la joven Yuna hacen eso todos los años—decía mientras que le entregaba un vaso con agua.— Tal parece como se a rumoreado este año harán la danza de una famosa geisha que vivía en un casa de té en un pueblo del norte.

—Koyuki-san

Yamamoto-san lo miro con sorpresa, pensaba que el era el único junto con Sayuri que conocía a Koyuki-san. Yamamoto-san no quería preguntarle de donde la conocía pero estaba seguro que Indra la admiraba por el tono de voz con el que la mencionó. Hablaron hasta que empezó el festival, su nieta le había dicho que ella iría primero por que se encontraría con unas amigas en el festival.

—Así que, fue así como conociste a Koyuki-san—dijo Yamamoto-san.

—Y fue así como la vi morir—baja su mirada.

—Koyuki-san sabía lo que hacía, ella te salvo por que quiso—mencionó Yamamoto-san. —Ella era una buena mujer, no debes de tener remordimientos.

Miro a Yamamoto-san, nadie le había dicho algo como eso ni siquiera su padre. Al hablar de Koyuki-san con Yamamoto-san Indra pudo sentir algo en el más relajado y libre, no había podido hablar con alguien sobre ella, todos lo odiaban el había echo que Koyuki-san muriera sólo por protegerlo de ese incendio que el había ocasionado para proteger a Koyuki-san de un hombre.

—Se ha vuelto algo tarde—Yamamoto-san miro por la ventana que ya era de noche—Necesito ir con mi nieta.

—Yo comprendo—Indra se levantó y dio una pequeña reverencia.

—Antes de que te vayas—comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde tenía katana. —Era de Koyuki-san.

Indra tomó la katakana y la observó era preciosa, igual de ligera que Koyuki-san, igual de fina y elegante como lo era ella, observó mejor la cuchilla y vio que tenia una frase grabada, aunque no lograba leerla bien el sabia cual era.

—A través de las flores y las tormentas—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de la herrería los dos juntos, Indra volvió hacer una reverencia y se fue para encontrar a Satoshi, sabía muy bien que podía encontrarlo en los puestos de comida o un la tarima junto con Sayuri y Yuna. Camino al primer puesto de comida y allí lo vio repartiendo dangos a los niños.

— ¡Indra! —Satoshi lo miro y lo saludo.

Indra estaba caminando a la dirección de Satoshi pero algo se lo impidió sintió el chakra de Ryu, vio a Satoshi y salió corriendo a la dirección de donde sentía el chakra de Ryu, corría con desesperación quitando a las personas que se le interponía para llegar más rápido a Ryu, cuando llegó a el, lo vio recargado a sobre un árbol viendo el cielo como lo solía ha en siempre.

—Pensé que llegarías más rápido, Indra—Ryu seguía mirando el cielo.

—¿Dónde está Asura? —pregunto con rabia impregnada en cada palabra.

—¿Por qué tanta desesperación, Indra? —lo miro con tranquilidad.

—Ryu, si te metes en nuestros asuntos—desenvolvía la katana y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. —Terminarás muriendo, así que dime donde esta el.

—Tus ojos—señalaba los ojos de Indra—Ese sharingan es distinto del que tenías.

Indra estaba desesperando así que no le dio importancia lo que le decía Ryu, estaba desesperado de saber en donde estaba su hermano sin entrometer a alguien mas, los dos se pusieron atentos sobre los actos del otro, Indra desenvolvió totalmente la katana y fue directamente a atacar a Ryu,

—A lo que llamaste genjutsu—salto hacia atrás—no funcionara conmigo.

—Tan seguro de ti como siempre.

Ryu tenía razón con el no había funcionado el genjutsu, pero eso a Indra no le impidió correr para atacarlo de frente, Ryu salto de nuevo hacia atrás, Indra empujó la katana en el suelo y con esta el se impulso para hacer un salto, cuando dio el salto iba a darle una patada directo en la cara de Ryu pero el jutsu de Ryu lo impidió.

—Yo también tengo trucos, Indra—sus manos estaban juntas.

—Es una lástima, que solo seas uno.

Dicho eso Zetsu salió del suelo y lo atrapó, Zetsu hizo que Ryu deshiciera el Jutsu y dejara libre a Indra, Indra recogió la katana, se acercó y se la puso en el cuello a Ryu.

— ¿Dónde está Asura? —volvió a preguntar.

—Prefiero que me mates a decirte en donde esta tu hermano.

Indra lo observaba, no pretendía matarlo pero tenia la intención de saber en donde estaba Asura.

—Si no me lo dices entonces tendré que buscarlo por la fuerza—bajo la katana.

Volvió a poner en un genjutsu y Ryu estaba vez si cayó en el, indagó en su mente donde estaba Asura, cuando supo le retiro el genjutsu y Ryu cayó desmayo.

— ¿Dónde está Indra? —pregunto Yuna.

—El solo se fue corriendo.

Sayuri sólo los escuchaba, no podía decir nada desde la mañana sentía una opresión en su corazón, sentía que algo podría pasar pero no estaba segura y no quería preguntarle a Yuna.

—Yuna, es nuestro turno.

Yuna la miro y dejo de hablar con Satoshi, le revolvió el cabello y se despidió de el. Cuando subieron a la tarima juntas toda la gente les aplaudió, Sayuri miro a la gente que estaba debajo de la tarima y se si o cuenta que era verdad los que decían, Indra no estaba allí. Empezó a sonar la música y Sayuri no se había dado cuenta hasta unos segundos después que Yuna golpeó el piso.

A la mitad de la danza se escuchó un estruendo lejos pero de igual manera todas se alteraron, Sayuri vio una llama morada desaparecer en lo alto, sentía que esa llama era de Indra. Salto de la tarima quitándose las getas.

—Sayuri ¿A dónde vas?

Corrió hacia la dirección en donde había visto la llama, intento correr lo más rapido que pedía con el kimono, del obi saco una kunai que le había dado Satoshi, rasgo el kimono del lado derecho y empezó a correr más rápido. Cuando llegó vio a Indra golpeado y con heridas abiertas estaba sudando y empapado en sangre, su túnica estaba rota y estaba exhausto al igual que con la persona con la que estaba peleando.

—No te entrometas—Zetsu apareció en un árbol. —El tiene que matar a su hermano.

—Asura.

Sayuri veía con horror la forma en la que se estaban consumiendo, en la forma tan cruel en la que se estaban matando mutuamente, no lo soportaba, no soportaba verlos. Los dos se levantaron con la poca fuerza que les quedaba volvieron a tomar sus katanas y corrieron para atacarse, cuando las cuchillas de las espadas se rozaron se escuchó un estruendo y los alejo, las distancias eran las mismas pero en sentido contrarío, se volvieron a mirar ellos dos sabían que esa era la última oportunidad, se impulsaron con lo que tenían a su alcance, las dos cuchillas de las katana iban a empuñar directo en el corazón de los dos.

—Indra.

Sayuri salió corriendo de donde estaba escondida, tenia que proteger a Indra de ese ataque directo a su órgano vital.

—Sayuri

Sayuri estaba entre los dos, a espaldas de Indra ella había recibido directamente el ataque de Asura en su corazón, a pesar de que se interpuso ella sabía que la cuchilla de la katana había empuñado también en Indra, el ataque de Indra también lo había recibido ella directo en su pulmón derecho pero también la cuchilla había atravesado el corazón de Asura. Sayuri cayó de rodillas, tosió sangre y su kimono se empezó llenar de sangre, Asura empezó a quitar la katana al igual Indra, cuando la quitaron Indra tomó a Sayuri.

—Sayuri.

Indra puso su mano un el cuerpo de Sayuri, percibió que lentamente ella se estaba poniendo fría.

 _En aquella incesante danza dispersaste el color carmesí de los pétalos de rosa, alrededor de la luna menguante que vive reflejando el eterno amor. Ya en tu mirada es visible la muerte de tu cuerpo, el brillante recuerdo de un poema es tan solo la conciencia que se aleja incapaz de esperar la primavera. Amor mío lentamente, empezó a sentirte fría. Veo que sobre estos brazos que has quebrado me llamas desde el abismo de los sueños como siempre. En las noches en donde reina la confusión, tranquilamente duermes con la melodía de mi alma, las flores que brotan de la oscuridad, son tan solo mi regalo de despedida._

— _Kasu, L'arc~en~ciel_


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso Importante:** **Este es el final de la parte de Indra y Sayuri**. Como ven puse dos partes de canciones espero que no se les haga molesto.

También siento que la narrativa esta algo forzada, realmente no se si continuar el fanfic. Si lo continuo seria algo largo y difícil de continuar [Por si lo notaron, me va mejor en los one-shot] por que ya entraría ya a aguas caudalosas por la parte de Madara y Tsubaki [es por ellos que el fanfic es clasificación T], y así continuar para llegar con Sasuke y Sakura. Siento que estoy forzando mucho el fanfic, no me siento inspirada. Toda vía no es una decisión concreta ya no continuar el fanfic pero solo espero que hayan disfrutado los once capítulos que hice de Indra y Sayuri.

* * *

 _Yo velo por ti, aún en tu oscuridad_. _Un sueño perdido acerca de ti_ , _ilumina la cadena de estrellas para encontrar el camino_. _En la más oscura noche de mi perdido y helado corazón._  
 _Aún ahora, aún ahora._ _Más que el mundo_ _y más que la vida_ _tú significas tanto._ _Jamás serás herida,_ _Mis palabras para ti gentilmente susurradas a través del cristal de la ventana se desvanecen lejos._  
 _Desde mis labios, te amo._

— _Vampire's love, VAMPS_

La recostó con cuidado de no lastimarla más, el kimono que traía puesto se había vuelto completamente rojo por la sangre. La respiración de Sayuri era agitada y las palmas de sus manos estaban haciendo saber sobre sus situación a Indra, su mirada se estaba apagando tenía cansancio. Sayuri miro a Indra, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus pulmones se estaba llenando de sangre y eso la hacer toser sangre con mucha más frecuencia, puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Indra, intentaba consolar a un nervioso Indra que nunca había conocido.

—Indra—Sayuri apartó la mano de Indra. —Tienes que…—su voz era casi audible. —Ir con Asura.

—No.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, su cuerpo cada vez era más frío e intentaba ya no mas toser sangre, quería morir sin que Indra la mirara como cada vez su situación empeoraba. Volteo a ver a Asura quien estaba sentado esperando también morir como lo hacía ella de igual manera.

—Por favor, ve con el.

—No haré eso, no te dejare aquí sola.

—No quiero que me veas morir.

—Yo también moriré.

—Quiero que ustedes dos estén juntos, una vez más.

Indra tomó la fría mano de Sayuri en señal de que no se iría por mas que ella quisiera que lo hiciera, el había tomado una decisión en pocos segundos, si Sayuri moría quería morir a lado de ella, tomar su mano y esperar el ultimo suspiro de vida que tenían. Se recostó a lado de ella mirándola estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que no podo decir cuando tenía vida.

—Te quiero, Sayuri.

Al escuchar eso, Sayuri apretó la mano de Indra con la mínima fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo, sonrió y empezó a llorar un poco más.

—Yo también, te quiero mucho Indra.

Sabía que iba a morir feliz, junto con Indra. Hubo un silencio un silencio que no era in como entre los dos. Volteo de nuevo para ver a Asura cuando de repente de su cuerpo salía una espada que lo atacaba desde el suelo.

—Asura

Grito al ver como atacaban a Asura, sabía quién estaba haciendo eso pero no podía creer que estuviera atacando.

—Zetsu—Asura tomó la espada intentando bajarla. —¿Por qué?

Zetsu no decía nada solo encajaba más la espada en el torso de Asura, sus manos estaban sangrando por estar tomando la cuchilla y encajarse la en las palmas.

—Indra.

Asura soltó la cuchilla de la espada y alzó su mano izquierda, volteo a verlo pero solo se encontró con la cara de Sayuri quien estaba llorando, Asura alzó su pulgar y sonrió.

—Cuida de Indra.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Asura antes de que dejará sonreír, Sayuri vio como lentamente Asura dejaba caer su mano y de su boca salían finos hilos de sangre. La espada que estaba encajada en el torso de Asura salía lentamente y volvía ocultarse en el suelo. Sayuri apoyo su brazo en el suelo para poder levantarse, miro al bosque y vio el destello de la cuchilla de la espalda, sabía que Zetsu mataría a Indra.

—Demasiado lento, Zetsu.

Indra protegió a Sayuri del ataque de Zetsu, tenia el sharingan activado y con el poco chakra que le quedaba invoco la primera forma del Susano. Zetsu bajo de nuevo al suelo e Indra deshizo el Susano, cayó en los brazos de Sayuri y lo abrazo, Sayuri al recibir el peso de Indra cayó al suelo.

—Te veré pronto.

Miro el cielo por última vez, Indra había muerto segundos antes de que ella cayera al suelo y muriera.

Yuna le había dicho a Satoshi que se quedara en el pueblo cuidando a las personas puesto que el era el único que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Estaba corriendo por el bosque no sabia a que dirección dirigirse, no sentía el chakra de Indra y eso le estaba desesperando.

— ¿Dónde están ustedes dos?

Seguía corrido, había cortado la mitad de su kimono antes de salir a buscarlos. Miraba cada parte del bosque, le parecía sofocante no encontrarlos por que sabía que estaban en peligro, sabía que Indra tenía que pelear y proteger a Sayuri a la vez y si los encontraba rápido ella podía ser de gran ayuda.

— ¿Dónde?

Se pregunto de nuevo cuando estaba corriendo cada vez con más rapidez, vio un destello de un cuchilla sabia que allí estaba Indra y Sayuri. Cuando se iba acercando sentía cada vez más el chakra de Indra. Cuando llegó al lugar en donde había visto la cuchilla vio que Indra formaba un esqueleto envuelto de llamas moradas y le decía algo a Zetsu.

— ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Estaba asusta al ver todo eso, dio unos pequeños pasos y rompió una pequeña vara de madera, Zetsu la noto y bajo al suelo y sin importarle salió del lugar de donde estaba prácticamente ayudar a Indra y Sayuri pero antes de que ella llegará Zetsu aprecio en frente de ella golpeándolo con gran intensidad dejándola inconsciente.

Cuando despertó era temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, se levantó y quedo sentada en el suelo y puso su mirada en donde había visto a Indra la noche, veía borroso a si que cerró un poco los ojos y los volvió a abrir y volvió a poner sus mirada en ese punto exacto. En los ojos de Yuna se empezaban acumular lágrimas al ver que su hermano estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Sayuri, se levantó y camino lo más rápido que pudo aguantando el dolor que le provocaba el golpe que le dio Zetsu.

—Satoshi.

Satoshi no respondió y oculto más si rostro en el cuerpo fallecido de Sayuri no quería que Yuna lo viera llorará con el rostro lleno de la sangre de Sayuri. Cada vez que escuchaba a Yuna llamarlo con voz quebradiza apretaba más el cuerpo de Sayuri.

—Ellos dos murieron—Yuna abrazaba a Satoshi a Sayuri.

—Indra no estaba, estas mintiendo—respondió.

—Yo los vi juntos la noche anterior—Yuna ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de su hermano. —Ellos murieron aquí.

Satoshi alzó un poco su cara y vio el suelo lleno con los rastros de sangre, el sabia que Indra había muerto con Sayuri y su hermano Asura en ese lugar pero no pudo recuperar los cuerpos de Indra y Asura por que Zetsu se lo había impedido en una pelea en el que el había perdido.

—Vamos a enterrar a Sayuri en este lugar—Satoshi dejo el cuerpo de Sayuri con delicadeza en el suelo.

Ese día enterraron a Sayuri en ese lugar del bosque en donde la habían encontrado, dieron la noticia a la gente del pueblo y consigo ellos se fueron de allí. Cada año visitan la tumba de Sayuri y en cada año veían que se expandía un campo de lirios alrededor de la tumba.

—A pasado mucho tiempo—Yuna sonrió con nostalgia. —Sabes, me case con un hombre que de seguro hubieras golpeado por la forma en la que me lo propuso—tocó el pétalo de un lirio. —Pero no te preocupes Satoshi lo hizo por ti, ahora soy una Yamanaka—lentamente alzó la mirada al cielo. —Mi esposo también quiso que Satoshi usará su apellido, ahora los dos somos Yamanaka, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí.

Una brisa alzó algunos pétalos que estaban el él suelo y se los llevo, Yuna sabía que esa era una respuesta por parte de Sayuri, sabía que Sayuri estaba allí, que permanecía allí.

—Mamá, es hora de irnos.

Volteo y vio a su hijo tomado de la mano de Satoshi.

—Satoshi se está curando poco a poco la herida de perderte—tocó el suelo. —Se que tu le mandaras a un chica buena, se que la guiarás hacia el—una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro. —Adiós, Sayuri.

 _La gravedad aumenta mientras que el tiempo pasa, mi cuerpo retorna a la tierra. Este es el cielo sobre el aire, mi cuerpo está en tu cielo y mi vida en tu cosmos. Nosotros nunca estaremos juntos mientras existamos aquí, así es. Ahora el final ha llegado, nuevamente el dolor renace de sus cenizas es tragada por la profundidad de la tierra aquella promesa que alguna vez hicimos en un mundo muerto. En aquella incesante danza dispersaste el color carmesí de los pétalos de rosa, alrededor de la luna menguante que vive reflejando el eterno amor. Una vez más, vuelvo a mis sueños. Al fin mis ojos se cerraron._

— _Kasu, L'arc~en~ciel._


End file.
